The Prophecy: 2 Royalties will Clash in Battle!
by Abby254
Summary: 6 months have passed since the Sonic Heroes left on a mission, leaving their children alone at the castle. One night, the Oracle of Delphius revealed a prophecy for Koda. Now, him and the rest of the children must embark a long journey. Along the way, they'll meet new friends, new enemies, and a foe who knows about the children. But... How does he know about the kids?
1. It all began 6 months ago

He was sitting on top of the castle, looking at the dark blue, night sky. He had a real worried look on his face. A face he never wanted to make. He looked down in his lap and saw his companion asleep. He was a baby yellow dinosaur but, he was no ordinary dinosaur. He's a digimon. The boy was no more than 10 years old and he couldn't stop thinking about them.

 **?** : Koda?

The boy gasped and saw a rabbit who looks like him except she has brown bangs instead of purple. He then, noticed that she was wearing her pajamas. The girl was 8 years old.

 **Koda** : Cherry? What are you doing up this late and where's Vick?

 **Cherry** : He's asleep with Violet and Gabu.

Koda smiled at her. He noticed that Cherry had a worried look on her face and he was getting worried himself. Cherry walked over to him and the baby digimon and sat right next to them.

 **Cherry** : Are you still thinking about them, Koda?

 **Koda** : Yeah. I can't believe they left and haven't got anything from them in awhile.

 **Cherry** : Well, they said they would be back in time for Skye, Speedy, Billy, Sonya and Patch's birthday.

But, Cherry noticed that Koda's look had changed. She couldn't help but to worry about her cousin. All Koda did was sigh and kept looking at the sky.

 **Cherry** : To think it's been 6 months since we saw our parents. Huh, Koda?

 **Koda** : Yeah. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback: (6 Months Ago)_

It was a beautiful day in May. There was a group of mobians in the park for the annual "Sonic Heroes" reunion picnic.

 **Ben** : Alright, gang. Come and get your lunch!

Everyone came and grabbed their favorite food and sat at the park picnic table and ate their food and talked to one another.

 **Aleena** : Thank you, Cream for organizing this lovely picnic for us!

 **Cream** : No problem, Aunt Aleena. I just love to organize a good picnic!

 **Ben** : We can see that. You're a lot like Vanilla after all.

 **Cream** (blushing): T-Thanks. I guess.

Everyone laughed at Cream's expression. Just then, a familiar robot flew and landed in front of them. The heroes gasped at the familiar robot.

 **?** : Hey guys!

 **Everyone (Except the children)** : BOKKUN?!

 **Bokkun (out of breath)** : I have a message fr-from Doctor Eggman!

 **Everyone** : EGGMAN?!

Bokkun pulled a little tv out of his bag and it turned on automatically.

 **Eggman** : Hello, Sonic.

 **Sonic:** What's wrong, Egg-head?

 **Eggman** : I don't know. I got a message from the Kingdom of Elements.

Everyone but the children gasped at this. Cream felt a tug on her dress and she saw Violet holding Gabu.

 **Violet** : Mommy. What's the "Kingdom of Elements"?

 **Sonia** : The Kingdom of Elements is a kingdom on the other side of Mobius. The castle is made out of nothing but, diamonds, jewels, ruby-!

 **Vanilla** : In other words, crystal.

 **The Kids** : Ohhhhhh.

 **Eggman** : Exactly! The message was an SOS message from King Diamond!

 **Ben and Aleena** : KING DIAMOND?!

 **Eggman** : Yes. His Kingdom is being attacked by the King of the Dark Kingdom.

Aleena noticed that Ben's body froze when Eggman mention the Dark Kingdom and she knew why, too.

 **Eggman** : He said that the King wants to control the entire world and that he wasn't alone.

 **Ben** : Who's with him, Eggman?

 **Eggman** : It's Arc!

 **Everyone (Except the children)** : ARC?!

 **Kids** : Arc?

 **Koda** : Dad? Does Eggman mean Arc the Arceus?

Ben noticed his boy's worried look and he nodded.

 **Ben** : Yes.

The children gasped.

 **Eggman** : As we know it, the fate of the entire world rest in our hands!

 **Sonic, Amy, Ben and Aleena** : Uh... "Our"?

 **Eggman** : Yes! Me and my robot minions will join you all in battle. Besides, if anyone will take over the world, it's ME!

 **Ben** : O...K...

 **Eggman** : Right... We'll all leave tomorrow, right?

The heroes looked at each other with worried looks. Ben looked at Aleena and he nodded at the others.

 **Ben** : Alright, gang. We'll all go first thing tomorrow morning.

Koda looked at his dad with wide eyes.

 **Koda** : (Why tomorrow? WHY?!)

 **Koda** : NO!

Everyone looked at Koda with wide eyes.

 **Koda** : Why are ya'll leaving us?

 **Cream** : (Koda.)

 **Ben** : Well, I'm leaving Shade in Charge, Koda.

 **Kids except Shade** : SHADE?!

All Shade did was smirk a little.

 **Ben** : Then, it's settle, we're all leaving in the morning. By boat.

Sonic moaned at the thought of boat going across on water.

 **Eggman** : Alrighty then, I'll meet ya'll there in tomorrow. Just give me enough time to get my robots ready.

 **Agu** : Hey Kody, You okay?

Koda had butterflies in his stomach. Everyone left the park and headed back to their homes.

 **(Later that night)**

Everyone in the castle was sounded asleep. Well, almost everyone. Koda could not sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. Then, he got out of bed and left his room. He walked slowly and quietly, trying not to wake anybody up. He walked outside and he walked to the top of the castle, where he clears his head or does his thinking. Then, he heard something.

 **?** : Koda?

He gasped and turned his head where he saw his baby digimon friend, Agu the Agumon.

 **Koda** : How did you know that I was up here, Agu?

 **Agu** : Oh! I followed you after you left the room. So... Are you still thinking about earlier.

 **Koda** : Yeah. I can't believe they're leaving us tomorrow, Agu!

 **Agu** : Boss, I know you're upset, but please, try not to yell loud.

 **Koda** : Sorry, Agu. I didn't mean to yell.

 **Agu** : That's okay. I bet the others are not as happy about this, too.

Koda smiled. Whenever he's upset, Agu always finds a way to make him feel better even though he's a baby.

 **Koda** : Um.. Agu?

 **Agu** : Yes, boss?

 **Koda** : You don't mind if I sing, do you?

 **Agu** : Of course not! I like to hear you sing! You know that!

 **Koda** : Alright. Here it goes:

 **Koda** :  (If only tears could bring you back by Midnight Sons)

 _ **How will I start tomorrow without ya here?  
**_

 _ **Whose hearts will guide me? All the answers disappear!  
**_

 _ **Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?  
**_

 _ **Best friends forever, should never have to go away!**_

 _ **What will I do? Ya'll know I'm only half without ya'll!  
**_

 _ **How will I make it through?**_

 _ **If only tears could bring you back to me,  
**_

 _ **If only love could find a way...  
**_

 _ **What I would do, what I would give if you  
**_

 _ **Return to me, someday, somehow, someway...  
**_

 _ **If my tears could bring you back to me...**_

 _ **I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again,**_

 _ **Waves of emotion will carry you I know they can!**_

 _ **Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course,**_

 _ **Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north!**_

 _ **Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by,**_

 _ **And still they're not dry!**_

 _ **If only tears could bring you back to me,**_

 _ **If only love could find a way...**_

 _ **What I would do, what I would give if you**_

 _ **Return to me, someday, somehow, someway...**_

 _ **If my tears could bring you back to me...**_

 _ **I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before**_

 _ **For one more chance, for one last dance**_

 _ **There's not a pain that I would not endure**_

 _ **If only tears could bring you back to me,  
**_

 _ **If only love could find a way...  
**_

 _ **What I would do, what I would give if you  
**_

 _ **Return to me, someday, somehow, someway...  
**_

 ** _If my tears could bring you back to meeee..._ **

**Agu (sniffling)** : Wow, Boss! You really feel that way?

 **Koda** : Yeah. Are... you... okay?

 **Agu (still crying)** : Yes... Actually, no. WHAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Koda** : Hey, hey. I'm sorry I didn't mean t-to make you cry.

 **Agu** : Th-That's okay. I-I didn't mean to make you worry. I-It's just that you NEVER talk about your feelings before a-and that song, it makes since that y-you feel that way towards your parents.

 **Koda** : I know. But, I really care about them and to be honest, I have a feeling that something bad will happened to them.

 **Agu** : Their going to be fine, Koda. I promise.

Agu walked over to Koda and hugged him. Koda couldn't help but to smile at his friend. Even though Agu said that everything is going to be okay, Koda was too convinced about this whole thing.

 **(The next morning)**

Everyone was at the dock waiting for the fairy boat that will take them to the Kingdom of Elements. They were waiting for some of the others to come. They all noticed Sonia and her husband, Wallace the hedgehog carrying Sonia's luggage.

 **Sonic** : Sis, you really don't need _ALL_ of that stuff, you know.

 **Sonia** : I know. But, one can't be too prepared now, Sonic, brother dear.

 **Koda** : (oh, brother!)

 **Vector** : Look! There's the boat!

Everyone noticed the boat was coming their way. The heroes looked at their children and noticed their sad faces. Except for Shade, but he was sad in the inside.

 **Shadow** : Now son, you take of your little sister and your friends. Okay?

 **Shade** : Alright, dad. I will.

 **Rouge** : You too, Diamond. Better behave yourself while we're gone.

 **Diamond** : We will, mom.

with the crocodile family

 **Vector** : Aright Argyle, Rector you take care of your little sister now, ya'll here?

 **Argyle** : Sure, dad! No, sweat!

 **Rector** : Sure. We'll take good of Cherry for ya'll dad.

 **Vanilla (tears in forming in her eyes)** : Cherry, will manage on your own with... Your older brothers?

 **Cherry (blushing)** : Y-Yes, mom! Please don't cry. I'll be fine.

 **Vanilla (hugging Cherry)** : I know. But, a mother can't imagine leaving her baby on her own.

 **Cherry (hugging back)** : It's okay mom. I won't be alone. I got Vick and the rest of the gang with me.

 **Vanilla** : I know, sweetheart. I know.

with the Hedgehogs

 **Sonic** : Chase... Even though Shade is in charge, you're still the man of the house, alright?

 **Chase** : Yeah, I'm the MAN, dad!

 **Dash** : Hey dad, I'm a man like Chase too, right?

 **Sonic (rubbing Dash's head)** : Yeah, little buddy. You're both the man of the house.

 **May** : hmph. Why is it I've have be stuck with those 2 goofy brothers of mine, mommy?

 **Amy** **(chuckling)** : Because, they need a girl to keep a eye on those 2 "goofy" brothers of your.

 **May (laughing a little)** : I guess your right about that, mom.

Both Amy and May hugged each other and laughed.

with the Prowers

 **Violet (holding a sleeping Gabu in her arms)** : Mommy, do you and daddy have to go?

 **Cream** : We have to, Vi. The fate of the entire world rely on us grown-ups.

 **Violet** : But, I don't be stuck with Skye!

 **Skye (with Gao by his side)** : Daddy, am I weally that bwad?

Referring to Violet's comment.

 **Tails** : No, Skye. Your sister didn't mean to say that.

 **Skye** : But, will ya'll bwe bwack for my, Spweedy, Bwilly, Swonya, and Pwatch's 4th birthday, wight?

 **Tails (rubbing Skye's head)** : Sure, you little furball. We'll be back for' ya'lls birthday party.

 **Skye** : Okay, daddwy.

With Charmy's family

 **Aqua** : Oi, dad. How come you and mom get ride a boat and I don't.

 **Charmy** : Because, your too young, Aqua.

 **Marine** : And besides, this isn't a _pirate_ ship, sheila.

Aqua groaned.

with Silver's family

 **Blaze** : Now, girls. I won't ya'll to behave for Shade okay and daddy will stay connected with ya'll with his telepathy, okay?

 **Ember and Amber** : Okay, mom.

 **Silver** : Neon, you treat May like a lady, okay?

 **Neon (Blushing)** : Dadddddd! Don't say that out loud!

 **Silver (chuckles nervously)** : Oops! There goes the foot. Sorry, bud. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to my future daughter-in-law.

 **Neon (Blushing even harder)** : Dadddddd!

 **Silver (Sweat dropping)** : Whoop! There goes the other foot

With the Echidna family

 **Knuckles** : Don't worry about anything, Laura-Su. Me and your mother will be fine.

 **Laura-Su** : I'm not worried about mother. But, I am worried about you, daddy.

 **Knuckles** : Hey!

 **Julie-Su (chuckling)** : She got you there, hon.

With Ben's family

 **Sammy** : Are you both sure you all will be back in a month before Speedy, Billy, Sonya, and Patch's birthday?

 **Aleena** : We're sure, Sammy.

 **Ben** : Now, I want all 10 (including Agu) of you to be on your best behavior. Understand?

 **All (But Koda)** : Yes, father.

Ben and Aleena gave Koda a worried looked.

 **Aleena** : Koda?

 **Koda (sadly sigh)** : Yes, father.

 **Ben** : Koda... I-!

Then, the fairy's horn whistle.

 **Vector** : BEN! ALEENA! You both need to hurry! The boat's going to leave!

 **Ben** : Alright, Vector! Kids... See ya'll in a month.

Ben grabbed Aleena's hand and the 2 ran to the boat behind the other heroes. Once everyone got on board, the boat started moving. The children were waving their hands. All but, Koda, that is. Aleena had a worried look on her face when she saw that Koda wasn't waving back. He didn't even smile. He had his arms crossed and giving them a sad and worried look.

 **Aleena** : Ben?

 **Ben** : What's wrong, sweetheart?

 **Aleena** : I'm worried about Koda.

Ben noticed Koda's look. He saw what his wife meant.

 **Ben** : Well... Koda's gonna be just fine, Aleena. I promise.

Aleena smiled at her husband.

Koda and the other kids saw their parents leave until they were no longer seen.

* * *

 _Present: (6 Months later)_

 **Cherry** : Wow. I see what you mean, Koda.

 **Koda** : Yeah. My parents said that they would all be back in a month. But, it's been, _6_ months.

 **Cherry** : Well, maybe something came up.

 **Koda** : I hope not.

 **Cherry** : Well, I'm going back to bed. Are you coming?

 **Koda** : Maybe in a little bit.

 **Cherry** : Well, goodnight, Koda.

 **Koda** : Goodnight, Cherry.

Cherry left, leaving Koda and Agu alone once again.

 **Koda** : Where are ya'll, mom? You said ya'll be back in a month. What's taking ya'll so long?

Koda sighed and he slowly got up and picked up Agu and they both went to bed. But, what Koda doesn't know, that their all being watched.

* * *

 **AN: This story will have songs in it and a really cool adventure in it!**

 **CandiCindy's fan kids (with permission) and their age (look on CandiCindy's deviantart to see what her characters look like) :**

 **Shade - 13**

 **Diamond - 12**

 **Ember - 10**

 **Neon - 8**

 **Amber - 6**

 **Chase - 9**

 **May - 7**

 **Dash - 6**

 **Violet - 7**

 **Aqua - 7**

 **My Characters and their ages:**

 **Koda and his 3 twin siblings - 10**

 **Speedy and his 3 twin siblings - 4**

 **Ally - 3**

 **Rector - 10**

 **Cherry - 8**

 **Archie Characters and their ages:**

 **Laura-Su - 10**

 **Argyle - 10**

 **Skye - 4**

 **If you don't like this story don't comment, but if you do, please leave an appropriate comment on the review.**

 **See ya soon!**


	2. Koda and the Prophecy

The next day, Koda was walking with Agu in Mobotropolis.

 **Agu** : Hey, boss? I was wondering... What do _you_ think happened to your parents?

 **Koda** : I don't know, Agu. I wish I knew.

The 2 friends arrived at the castle with a familiar aroma in the air.

 **Agu** : Hey, I smell delicious cookies!

Koda gasped at this and ran inside with Agu running after him.

 **Koda (arrived in the kitchen with excitement)** : CREAM!

But Koda noticed that Cream was nowhere to be seen. All he saw was Cherry, Vick, Violet, May and Gabu. Cherry was pulling out a batch of fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies.

 **Cherry (confused)** : No, Koda. Cream isn't here. Remember?

 **Koda (sadly)** : Oh... Sorry Cherry. I- I forgot.

 **Gabu (Approaching** **Koda** ):Are you alright, Koda? You look really depressed.

 **Koda** : I'm fine Gabu. I can't stop thinking of our parents, that's all.

Koda got up and left the kitchen. He walked to his room, he closed his door and fell back on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and he saw an image of him with siblings and his parents. But, the dream didn't last long until...

 **?** : AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Koda (Jerking straight up)** : SAMMY?!

Koda got out of bed, opened the door and ran out of his room. He heard a bunch of foot steps and he saw the others in their pajamas. He gave them a confused look and looked out the window and noticed that it was dark. He realized that he's been asleep for the _ENTIRE_ afternoon.

 **Koda (looking at Shade)** : Where's Sammy?

 **Shade** : She's probably in her room!

Koda, Shade and the rest of the children ran to Sammy's room. Koda slammed the door open and realized that Sammy was surrounded by a group of cloak figures.

 **Mystery Person 1** : Your coming with us, Princess Samantha!

 **Sammy (shaking out of fear)** : H-H-How do you know my name?

 **Koda (Angrily)** : It doesn't matter, Sammy! GET AWAY FROM MY TWIN SISTER, YOU CREEPS!

 **Mystery Person** **1 (Chuckling)** : Well, if it isn't Prince Koda! We see you brought your friends along with you, too.

 **Koda** : WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

 **Mystery Person** **2 (pulles out a Pokeball)** : It doesn't matter. GO! Liapard!

 **Liapard** : Hmph!

 **Shade (pulled his Pokeball)** : Oh, yeah? We'll show you! Go, Luxy!

 **Luxy (Luxray)** : Hup!

 **Shade** : Luxy, use discharge!

 **Luxy** **(releasing electricity out of her body)** : Disssss... Charge!

 **Mystery Person** **2** : Dodge it, Liapard!

 **Liapard (dodge the attack)** : Hmph!

 **?** : Vee - Headbutt

Liapard was attacked by Vick's move.

 **Koda (gasp as he saw Cherry)** : Cherry!

 **Cherry** : Are you guys okay?

 **Ember (Nodding)** : We're fine thanks to you and Vick, Cherry!

 **Mystery Person 2** : This isn't over yet, kids! Shadow ball again!

 **Liapard** : Shadow Ball!

 **Shade** : LUXY!

 **Luxy (looking at Shade)** : Huh?

 **Gabu** : Blue Blaster!

The Shadow Ball was pushed back by the Blue Blaster

 **Liapard (Gasping)** : HUH?! AAAAHHHH!

 **Mystery Person 2** : LIAPARD! Return!

Liapard returned to his Pokeball. The Mysterious cloaked figures were looking at the children with hesitation looks!

 **Mystery Person** **1(looking at the other figures)** : Men retreat!

 **Koda** : Wait! Who are you people (mobians)?!

 **Mystery Person** **1 (looking at Koda with an annoyed look)** : That's none of your concern, Prince Koda!

The figures left the room through Sammy's window.

 **Shade (running towards the window)** : Hey! Get back here you cowards!

But, the figures were too far away to hear Shade's comment.

 **Amber (hiding behind Ember with Dash)** : Ember? What was all that about?

 **Ember (looking at her little sister)** : I don't know, Amber. But, whoever those people were... They're gone.

 **Chase** : For now.

 **Manny** : Dudes! Do ya'll think... That they're part of the Dark Kingdom and maybe the reason why our parents aren't here too?

 **Agu (looking at Koda)** : Boss?

Everyone looked at Koda for his response on this whole event.

 **Koda** : I don't know. But... I think I need to go out for awhile, to clear my head. The rest of you go back to bed. Come on, Agu.

 **Agu (following Koda)** : Okay, boss.

The 2 friends left the room with the others going back to bed. Meanwhile, Koda and Agu were walking in the city again but this time, they walked to Angel Island.

 **Agu (sweat dropped)** : Uh... Koda? What are we doing here? You know I don't like being here without Knuckles or Laura-Su here protecting the Island.

 **Koda (looking at Agu)** : Oh relax, you big baby! There's no one here but, us. Besides, I like the view from here.

Agu walked over to Koda and he saw what Koda meant. The view from Angel Island was stunning.

 **Agu (awing)** : Wow! Now that's what you call a view, huh boss?

Agu looked right next to him and noticed Koda wasn't there.

 **Agu (sweat nervously)** : Uh... Koda? Koda this isn't funny!

He noticed that Koda was on the other side of the Master Emerald and he was sitting down at the edge of the shrine.

 **Agu (walking over to Koda)** : Hey, boss? You look so down in the dumps. You still thinking about your parents and the rest of the gang?

 **Koda (looking at Agu)** : Yeah. I wish I could go find them, but...

 **Agu** : You don't the slightest clue where they are, right?

Koda nodded his head and kept looking at the scenery.

 **Koda (had a tear fall from his cheek)** : I'm hoping they can hear me sing.

 **Agu (looking at Koda with sad eyes)** : Then do it, boss. Sing loud so they can hear you from a good distance.

 **Koda** : (Raise your hands to Heaven by Breathe)

 **As I watch you move, across the moonlit room**

 **There's so much tenderness in your loving**

 **Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve**

 **God give me strength when I am leaving**

 **So raise your hands to heaven and pray**

 **That we'll be back together someday**

 **Tonight, I need your sweet caress**

 **Hold me in the darkness**

 **Tonight, you calm my restlessness**

 **You relieve my sadness**

 **As we move to embrace, tears run down your face**

 **I whisper words of love, so softly**

 **I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane**

 **Without your touch, life will be lonely**

 **So raise your hands to heaven and pray**

 **That we'll be back together someday**

 **Tonight, I need your sweet caress**

 **Hold me in the darkness**

 **Tonight, you calm my restlessness**

 **You relieve my sadness**

 **Tonight, I need your sweet caress**

 **Hold me in the darkness**

 **Tonight, you calm my restlessness**

 **You relieve my sadness**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(A vision of Ben and Aleena walked over to Koda)**

 **Ben** **:**

 **Morning has come, another day**

 **we must pack our bags and say goodbye,**

 **Aleena (Holding Koda and rubbing his back): **

**goodbye**

 **Koda :**

 **Tonight, I need your sweet caress**

 **Hold me in the darkness**

 **Ben and Aleena :**

 **Tonight, you calm our restlessness**

 **You relieve our sadness**

 **Koda :**

 **Tonight, I need your sweet caress**

 **Hold me in the darkness**

 **Ben and Aleena :**

 **Tonight, you calm my restlessness**

 **You relieve my sadness**

 **(Both the vision of Ben and Aleena vanish into thin air)**

 **Koda (noticing Agu's shocked face)** : Hey! Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.

 **Agu (still shocked)** : I-I think I d-did see a-a g-g-ghosts, boss? They were your p-parents too!

Koda gave him a confused look then he realized that Agu meant the illusions.

 **Koda** : Oh that, well... I don't exactly know what that was all about, Agu. All I thought about were my folks that's all, then they both appeared.

 **Agu** :Oh!

 **Koda (staring at the stars)** : I wish I could find them. But, I don't have a map, a GPS, or anything! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE MY PARENTS ARE?!

Koda's voice echoed through the night sky. Then a light appeared before the boys very eyes.

 **Agu (awing)** : Boss. Look at the pretty light.

Koda noticed this and stared at it with aw.

 **Coming from the light** : Perhaps, I can help you with that.

There was a voice within the light. Then, the light vanished. Out of the light, was a mobian that Koda and Agu never seen before.

 **Koda** : Who are you?

 **The figure** : I am the Oracle of Delphius, Prince Koda.

 **Koda** : H-How do you know my name, Orac.

 **Oracle (Chuckling)** : Because, I know your parents, King Benjamin and Queen Aleena.

Koda and Agu gasped when the sage mention Koda's parents.

 **Oracle** : I came because you have a prophecy you need to fulfill, young prince.

 **Agu (gasped)** : Koda has a prophecy.

 **Oracle (nodding at Agu)** : Yes. I told this to your parents when you were born, Koda. "2 princes will clash into battle".

 **Koda (looking confused)** : What the heck is that suppose to mean? Does it involve me and a another prince?

 **Oracle (nodding)** : Yes. Believe it or not, the other prince happens to be the one your parents left you for to defeat.

Koda and Agu gasped at this.

 **Oracle (a scroll appeared in his hands)** : Here, Koda. This scroll will show you the way to the Kingdom of Elements.

The Oracle gave Koda the scroll.

 **Koda (looking at the scroll)** : Sooo, I'm suppose to follow this scroll and this will lead me to the Kingdom of Elements?

The Oracle nodded.

 **Oracle** : Yes. But, it's a long, long journey. You must travel with the rest of the children if any of you ever want to see the Sonic Heroes again.

Koda and Agu looked at each other and back at the sage and nodded in agreement.

 **Koda (looking confident)** : Alright, Oracle! I'll do it!

 **Oracle** : Okay. But remember Koda, this isn't a battle you can win... alone.

After saying that, the sage disappeared.

 **Agu** : Well, boss. Should we tell the others.

 **Koda (looking at his companion)** : Yes. Like the Oracle said, we can't win this battle alone.

Agu nodded and the 2 friends left the island and headed back to the castle.

 **(At the castle, that night)**

 **Everyone (But Koda and Agu)** : WHAT?!

 **Sam** : Wait a Mobius second, let us get this straight! You both met _The_ Oracle of Delphis?!

 **Sammy (Her eyes sparkling)** : He gave you a scroll to find the Kingdom of Elements?!

 **Manny** : He even told you that our parents are still alive?!

 **Koda (nodding)** : Yeah and we need ya'll to come with us on this long journey.

 **Violet (looking at Skye with excitement)** : Here that, little brother?! We'll be able to see mommy and daddy again!

 **Skye (Jumping up and down with Gao)** : Yeah! Yeah!

 **Cherry** : Yeah! Not only that, we'll be the heroes and save the world!

The children cheered all but one.

 **Shade** : NO! I will not allow this _journey_! It's absurd!

 **Chase** : Ugh! C'mon, Shade! Don't rain on our parade!

 **Shade** : Because, like Koda said, it's a long journey and none of us know on how to beat this _Prince_.

Everyone looked at each other with worried looks and wonder if Shade was right about the journey.

 **Agu (looking at Koda with a worried look)** : Boss? Their starting to doubt about this thing.

 **May (looking at Koda with confidence)** : Uncle Koda. I'm coming with you!

All the children gasped. Even Shade had a shocked expression.

 **Koda** : Really, May? You want to come?

May nodded her head.

 **Chase** : Well, May's my little sister and my dad did say that I'm the man of the house. Sooo, I'm going to!

 **Koda** : Thanks you 2!

 **Agu** : Yeah, yeah!

 **Ember** : I'm going too!

 **Amber** : Me too!

 **Bia (Biyomon) and Gato (Gatomon)** : Don't forget about us!

 **Violet** : You can count me and Gabu in, Koda!

 **Gabu** : M-hm!

 **Gao (looking at Skye)** : Sir! We should go too!

 **Skye** : Yes!

 **Cherry (holding Vick)** : Well, we're in!

 **Argyle and Rector** : We're going too!

 **Neon (blushing)** : Well, if May's going, so am I.

 **Gomo (Gomamon)** : Well, he's going because he's in love with Ma-!

 **Neon (covering Gomo's mouth)** : No! I just want to go because, I want to help, too!

 **Sammy (looking at her brothers and sisters)** : Well, since Koda's going we have to as well.

The 7 siblings nodded at their sister's suggestion.

 **Aqua** : Oi, mates! I'll be coming wwith you all, too!

 **Diamond** : I'm coming too, and so is Shade.

Everyone looked at Shade for his response.

 **Shade (face palm his face and groaned with frustration)** : FINE! I guess I'll go too!

Everyone cheered and the younger children jump up and down with excitement.

 **Koda** : Alright, gang! Let's pack our stuff and get the plop out of here!

Everyone cheered.

 **Shade** : Wait! Do we have to go tonight, Koda?

 **Koda** : Yes! We need to get a head start!

 **Ember (looking at Koda)** : Do you know how to get there, Koda?

 **Koda (nodding and point a place on the scroll map)** : Here! The Mobotropolis train station! We'll take this and it should stop at this station here at Oasis City.

 **Chase (confused)** : "Oasis"? You mean as in water land?

 **Koda (nodded)** : Yeah. That'll be our first stop.

 **Shade (looked a little annoyed)** : And how are _we_ going to get on when none of us have the money?

 **Koda** : That's the fun part.

 **Rector (Sweat dropped)** : (I hate it when he says that)

 **Koda** : We'll sneak on the box carts. Then, we should be at the Oasis station by morning. Hopefully, we'll know what to do once we get there. Sounds like a plan?

Everyone nodded and went to pack there things. 30 minutes later, the children reach the train station and Koda led the children to the box cars. Koda and Shade stayed out of the car while everyone hopped in it. Once everyone was in, both the boys got in and everyone hid until one of the workers looked inside and he saw that the box was secure with the hay.

 **Koda (looked to see that everything was alright and the train started to move)** : Alright, guys. The coast was cleared!

Everyone got out of their hiding places.

 **Shade (looked at Koda)** : Alright! I hope your right about this, this whole _prophecy_ mess, Koda! Or I'm going to be your worst nightmare!

 **Koda** : I _know_ I'm right about it, Shade!

 **Shade** : You better!

 **Violet (yawns)** : Man, I'm tired.

 **Koda (looking at Violet and chuckled)** : Well, I think we should _All_ go to sleep.

Everyone nodded and went to different places of the box car and fell asleep. Koda layed down and looked through the door and saw the moon and stars shine brightly. He felt a little pressure on his stomach. He looked at his stomach and he saw Agu's head resting on Koda's stomach. Koda smiled and gently rubbed Agu's head. Koda kept looking at the window and staring at the sky.

 **Agu (mumbling in his sleep)** : Please, give me a nice bottle of warm milk, please Aleena?

 **Koda (looking at Agu with a smile)** : (Don't worry, bud. We'll find mom and the rest of them)

 **Koda (whispering)** : G'night, dad. Sweet dreams... mom

Koda yawned and he looked up at the sky and looked at it one more time before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

He looked at his men fighting the soldiers from the other kingdom with an evil smile on his face.

 **?** : Mm-Hmm. Perfect. Soon the Kingdom of Elements will be mine.

 **?** : King Arthur! A group of our men came back!

 **King Arthur (looking at his Viceroy)** : Good. Send them in.

 **Viceroy (bowing)** : Will do, your majesty. You all may come in.

The guards opened the door and the cloaked men (from earlier) came in the room and bowed to Arthur.

 **Arthur** : So, did ya'll manage to get the children like I asked, Lois?

 **Lois (Aka, the Mystery person 1)** : Well, sir... We didn't exactly captured them like you asked.

 **Arthur (looking furious)** : WHAT?!

 **Mystery Person 2 (Gulped)** : Sir! We almost got them if it weren't for that Koda-!

 **Arthur (gasp)** : "Koda" you say, Rufus?

 **Rufus** : Yes, sir. Him and that little pet of his!

 **Arthur** : Hmm. Interesting. I think he should come here on his own. I'll be able to finish off what I started 10 years ago and no one will stop me.

Arthur was looking through the window and started to chuckle to himself.

* * *

 **Please R &R. **

**There will be more chapters soon.**


	3. The Journey Begins

Flashback: _(4 years ago )_

 **?** : Mommy, mommy! Look at this!

Aleena looked behind her and saw Koda (6 years old) with Cherry (4 years old) holding Skye (6 months old) and Violet (3 years old) with worried looks on their faces.

 **Aleena (looked worried)** : What's wrong, children?

She noticed that Violet was holding a baby Growlithe.

 **Aleena** : What's wrong with the little thing?

 **Cherry** : He hurt his wittle pwaw and he can't stand on it.

 **Aleena** : Aw. Poor thing. Here.

Aleena picked the Growlithe up and took him inside the castle. Luckily, Vanilla and Cream were there and helped patch the puppy Pokémon up. A few days later, they let the little _Pokémon_ go back into the forest. Koda was smiling as he saw Growlithe run back to the forest.

* * *

 _Present: (Now)_

Koda was still asleep. He didn't realize that someone was sleeping with him. Other than Agu. He felt some weight on his back. He woke up and saw Ember laying halfway on Koda's back sound a sleep. He blushed real red. Agu woke up and saw this and was laughing real loud.

Then, the train had stopped. Koda looked out the door of the box car and that the sign says "Oasis Station". Koda shook Ember a little until she opened her eyes.

 **Ember (groaning)** : Koda? Where are we?

 **Koda** : We're here, Ember. Alright, you guys! We're at the Oasis! C'mon! Everybody up!

Everyone were groaning in annoyance. But, they got up and got of the boxcar quickly before they were seen. Koda looked at the scroll map and the spot on the map was glowing.

 **Koda (looking at the map with a puzzle look)** : Hmm? I wonder why this spot is glowing?

 **Shade (looking over Koda's shoulder)** : Maybe, there's something for us to find in this area. I think.

 **?** : Ahh. Your right about that one, Shade.

The kids looked behind them and saw a light glowing revealing a mobian in a purple hoodie. The figure was familiar to Koda and Agu.

 **Koda (gasping)** : Oracle!

Everyone gasped at this.

 **Manny (gasping)** : So it's true! He's _the_ Oracle of Delphius!

 **Agu** : What are you doing here, Orac?

 **Oracle** : I'm here because, I forgot to mention one thing about the scroll. Not only does it tell you where to go, but, it tells you the location of the Chaos Emeralds. That's how you'll beat the King of the Dark Kingdom.

All the children gasped at this.

 **Manny (confused)** : Yo, dawg! We don't know what a Chaos Emerald looks like!

 **Oracle** : Well, Manuel. Ya'll will know when you all find it. Before I leave, I must tell you, once you find a Chaos Emerald, the map will show ya'll where the next one is. Good luck, my friends and let your ancestors look after ya'll and guide ya'll through this difficult journey!

After saying that, the Oracle vanished in front of their eyes.

 **Sam (making a weird look)** : Man! He appears one minute, then disappears the next.

Everyone giggled at Sam's little joke.

 **Manny (looking at Koda)** : So.. What's the plan, man?

 **Shade (looking at everyone)** : Well, we need to find all 7 of these Chaos Emeralds in order to beat this evil prince. So, that's our number one priority.

Koda looked at the map for any clues on finding one of the Chaos Emeralds. Agu jumped on Koda's shoulder and looked at the map with him.

 **Agu (looking at Koda)** : Sooo... How do we find this so called "Chaos Emerald", boss?

 **Koda (looking at the map)** : Hmm... I guess we'll have to look until we find the emerald, bud.

 **Diamond (looking at Shade)** : Leave that to the experts. We'll find that emerald in no time.

Then, everyone heard a low rumble. They looked at Gabu who had a big red blush across his face.

 **Gabu (chuckled nervously)** : heh, heh. But first, can we get something to eat, please?

Everyone laughed at that.

After they stopped at a food cart, the children were finishing up breakfast and walking around town asking the people of the Oasis if they've seen a Chaos Emerald. But, no luck. No one has seen or heard a Chaos Emerald. But, their luck change when they came across a merchant.

 **Merchant (looking at the children with a smile)** : A Chaos Emerald? Sure! I've seen one!

The children were excited about it.

 **Sam (looking quite excited)** : Way past cool!

 **Shade (looking at Sam with annoyance)** : Cool the motor, Sam! *Ahem* Where is it, sir?

 **Merchant (pointed his finger towards the water hole)** : There! I saw some Pokemon playing with it. If you kids manage to get it away from them, you can keep the emerald.

Koda and the other children nodded and thank the merchant and head towards the water hole. Once they got there, they eyes widen as they saw a lot of Pokemon tossing something at one another. A blue emerald and it was glowing too.

 **May (whispering to Chase)** : Is that the Chaos Emerald were looking for, big brother?

 **Chase (whispering to May)** : I... I think so.

 **Aqua (looking at the others whispering)** : Oi, mates! How are we supposed to nab that emerald from those Pokemon blokes.

Everyone looked at the Pokemon. There were Woopers, Lotads, a Houndour, a Pikachu, a Herdier and a few Lillipups Quacksires, Bellsprouts, a few Nidorans, a Shinx, a Luxio, an Electrike, a Noibat and a Goodra. They were all talking to each other and playing with the Chaos Emerald.

Shade pulled out a Pokeball and clicked on the button which it made it bigger.

 **Koda (looking at the Pokeball and back at Shade)** : What are you doing?

 **Shade (looking at Koda)** : Getting us that Chaos Emerald! One way or another!

With that said, Shade threw the Pokeball in the air.

 **Shade** : Go! Luxy!

 **Luxy (coming out of the Pokeball)** : Grrr!

The Pokemon got startled by this sudden surprise. The Goodra got in front of the other Pokemon and was ready to attack. Shade walk up and stand right next to Luxy.

 **Goodra (looking at Shade and Luxy with anger)** : What are you doing here and what do you want?!

 **Shade (looking at the Goodra and at the Chaos Emerald the the Noibat was holding)** :Relax, Goodra. All we

need is that blue emerald that your little friend is holding.

The Goodra looked at the emerald that Noibat was holding and back at Shade. Then, he growled at Shade.

 **Goodra** : We found that emerald first! Why do you need it?

 **Shade** : Me and my... Comrades need to collect all 7 of these emeralds to save the world from destruction. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice

The Goodra loosen his grip a little. But, he shook his head and growled at Shade some more.

 **Goodra** : I don't believe that story one bit! So, the answer is no!

 **Shade (chuckling)** : So, we're doing this the hard way, then. Luxy! Use Charge Beam!

 **Luxy (storing and releasing electricity)** : Charrrrge...Beaaaam!

The move was aiming at Goodra but, before it hit him, it went to the Electrikes.

 **Shade and Luxy (gasping)** : What?!

The children even gasped at this. Well, all but Koda that is.

 **Ember (looking at Koda)** : Why didn't Charge Beam work?

 **Koda (talking to Ember while looking at the battle)** : That's because those Electrikes have an ability called Lighting Rod. So, Luxy is out beat.

 **Sammy (looking at Koda with a panic look)** : Does that mean that Luxy can't use her electric attacks?!

Koda smirked and shook his head. Ember noticed this and was not happy about it.

 **Ember** : Does this amuse you, Koda?

 **Koda (shook his head still looking at the battle)** : It's pretty stupid to just jump into a battle without asking or reasoning first. If he just wait for me to ask those Pokemon first, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Koda and the other children just watch the battle still.

 **Shade (growl)** : Grr. Well, since Luxy can't use electric type moves, Luxy! Use Iron Tail!

 **Luxy (her tail started to glow and she jump in the air)** : Taaaake... THIS!

 **Goodra (jumping out of the way)** : Hup! Nice try! My turn!

 **Goodra (mouth started to glow)** : Draaagon... BREATH!

 **Shade (looking at Luxy with wide eyes)** : Luxy, dodge it!

But, Luxy didn't move an inch and the move hit her.

 **Luxy (flying in the air)** : AAAHHHH!

 **Shade (looking at Luxy)** : LUXY!

The children gasp at this. Luxy landed on the ground and hard too. Shade ran over to the down Luxray.

 **Shade (looking at Luxy)** : Luxy! Get up! Get up!

Luxy heard Shade's plead and tried to get back up but, she fell down again.

 **Shade** : Luxy?

 **Goodra (chuckling)** : Heh, heh. I guess I better finish this up.

Goodra's put his hands (paws) into a position and a glowing orb was forming. The other children gasp.

 **Goodra** : Focussss...

 **Koda (looking at Agu)** : Okay. I think this has gone long enough.

The 2 ran to Shade and Luxy

 **Goodra** : ... BLAST!

The orb went to Shade and Luxy. He held Luxy close. But, then...

 **Agu** : Pepper Breath!

A ball of fire hit the Focus Blast and cause an explosion. Shade and Luxy looked behind them and saw the other children standing with them.

 **Shade (looked at Koda's smirk)** : Don't even think about it!

All Koda did was chuckle.

 **Koda (looking at Shade)** : Heh, heh. You just don't know when to learn, do you, Shade? We're supposed to talk to them, not fight them.

Then, Koda and Agu walked up to Goodra.

 **Koda (looking up at Goodra)** : Sorry if my friend here attacked you, Goodra.

Goodra smiled at Koda's apology.

 **Goodra (smiling)** : That's okay, I guess.

 **Koda** : But, what he said about the emerald is true! We're trying to save the world from a tyrant king who's thirst for taking over and that emerald is one of the Chaos Emeralds. Their our only way of stopping him!

The Pokemon gasped at this. Goodra had a worried expression on his face. He looked at Koda and the children. His eyes turned from worried to determination. He looked at his Pokrmon friends and nodded to them. They nodded back. He looked at Koda and nodded.

 **Goodra** : Alright! You can have the emerald.

The kids cheered. Noibat walked over to Agu and gave him the Chaos Emerald. Ally walked over to the Noibat and picked him up. The Noibat enjoyed being held by Ally. Goodra smiled at this. He looked at Koda with a smile.

 **Goodra** : Hey, can I ask you something, Koda?

 **Koda (looking at Goodra with a puzzle look)** : O...Kay.

 **Goodra (looking kinda nervous)** : Umm... Can I join you all on your quest, please?

The children gasped. Koda's eyes widen at this request. But, Shade didn't look too happy about this.

 **Shade (looking at the others)** : No! We are not going to let that big tubby thing join us on our journ-!

 **Koda (cutting Shade's sentence)** : Of course you can come with us, Goodra! We need all the help we can get!

After saying that, Koda grabbed a empty Pokeball and threw it at Goodra. Goodra went inside the Pokeball and once it hit the ground, it moving side to side a few times and stop and glowed. Meaning, Goodra was caught.

 **Koda (picking up the Pokeball)** : Alright! I just caught... A Goodra!

 **Agu (jumping in the air with his arms up and with excitement)** : Alright, boss!

Koda threw Goodra's Pokeball in the air and Goodra came out of it.

 **Koda (looking at Goodra)** : Alright! Since your part of the gang now, you need nickname. Hmmm... How about... Goob?

 **Goodra (thinking about the name)** : "Goob"? Hmm... Yes! I like that name! I like it alot!

 **Koda (smiling)** : Alright! Goob it is then!

The children clapped and cheered for Koda's new Pokemon friend. All but, Shade of course.

 **Shade (looking at Koda with annoyance)** : Why does he have to come with us?

 **Koda (looking at Shade)** : Because, he can help us save the world!

Koda saw the scroll map glowing and pulled it out of his backpack side pocket and opened it back up. The rest of the children gathered around. The spot on the map disappeared and another spot appeared in a different location.

 **Sammy (looking at the map)** : Huh. It looks like the next Chaos Emerald is in the Mobius grand desert.

 **Neon (looking at the map as well)** : Well then, that's where we have to go!

 **Aqua (looking at Neon with a weird look)** : Oi, mate! How are we supposed to get there? Sneaking in another one of them box cars?

 **Koda (shaking his head)** : No. Looks like we're walking on this one, gang.

The children groaned at this. Koda felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw his little sister, Ally holding the little Noibat.

 **Ally (looking up at Koda)** : Can I kweep dis Nwoibat? Pwease, Kwoda?

Koda looked at his sister and nodded. Ally cheered and so did the Noibat.

 **Ally (holding the little Pokemon in a gentle hug)** : I'm gwonna call him Bwat!

Everyone gigiggled at this. An hour later the children were ready to leave the Oasis. They all looked at the Pokemon and waved at them and left. Koda was determined to save the world and his parents. He wasn't going to give up no matter what it takes.

* * *

Wow! Finding the first Chaos Emerald and getting a few new friends to help them out! This was a start of their adventure.

Their Journey Begins!

Read and Review


	4. The Desert pt 1

(Koda's P. O.V)

We walked for quite awhile now. We traveled through 2 cities before we got to the Mobius Grand Desert. That gave us enough time to get supplies for the trip in the desert. Sammy decided to get a couple of bottles of Sun block so none of us got burned. Me, Violet, Cherry and Neon got the bottles of water. In case we get thirsty.

Sam, Manny, Ember, and Amber got more of the food supplies for the trip as well. Sammy managed to pay for all of it. But, the cashier is quite familiar with our parents and said that we didn't have to pay for it. We all waved to the cashier as we left the store and kept walking for a good distance. Then, we finally came to the desert. We all groaned from exhausten.

(Normal POV)

The children started to walk again through the desert. They kept walking for a good 30 minutes.

 **Chase (panting)** : HOW LONG IS THIS DESERT?!

 **Koda (looking at him with a stern look)** : Remember Chase, we came here because, we're looking for a Chaos Emerald here. That's what the map said.

 **Agu (jumping on Koda's shoulder)** : Boss? How do we know if we find the Chaos Emerald this time? There's nobody to talk to here in the desert.

Koda thought about that. He didn't know whether or not if they should look in the sand. Then, the Chaos Emerald started to glow again. Koda pulled the emerald out and saw that it was glowing a little bit more than usual

 **Sammy (looking at the emerald)** : Oh my gosh! Koda! This is not only a emerald, but it's also a radar to see how close we are to the next Chaos Emerald!

 **Ally (jumping on Koda's other shoulder)** : Swooo, how cwose are we, Swammy?

 **Sammy (grabbing the Chaos Emerald from Koda)** : Hmm... Well, it should be around here... somewhere.

Everyone groaned about this. Koda noticed that the sun was going down.

 **Koda (looking at everyone)** : Well, there's no use to look for it now. I think we should set camp somewhere here in the desert.

Everyone gave Koda, a "are you crazy" kind of look. The children saw a good spot near some tree like log and decided to get some wood and built a fire thanks to Agu's Pepper Breath to lit it up. Koda remembered that they had food so, he pulled out a thing of raw fish and cooked it like his dad would do. After a while, everyone was getting ready for bed.

Koda was sitting down for it was his turn to keep watch. He looked at his friends and his siblings and saw how peaceful they all looked. He saw Ally sleeping with her new friend Bat the baby Noibat cuddling against her body. Koda let out a yawn. He saw Agu, sleeping soundly. Koda put out the fire with a bottle of water.

He lied back to get ready to go asleep. He stared at the starry night sky and he remember how him and his family would do this once in awhile. He let out a sigh. He can't stand not knowing on how his parents are doing. His eyes were getting heavy and he closed them.

They didn't know that, they were being watched by someone. The next morning, the kids got up and ate breakfast and decided to continue their search for the next Chaos Emerald. Koda used the first emerald to track down the second Chaos Emerald.

 **Manny (looking at Koda)** : Soooo, we're suppose to follow this Chaos Emerald to find the next one and the closer we are, the brighter this emerald get?

 **Koda (nodding)** : Yeah! That's how we'll find the Emerald, Manny.

 **Sammy (looking around)** : Hmm. The Emerald's glowing, but, I don't one anywhere, gang.

Koda kept looking around while holding the Chaos emerald. Then, the emerald started to glow even brighter which means the Chaos emerald was real close. Then, there was a rumble and the ground started shaking. Then out of the sand, was a Hippowdon. The kids gasped at this as they saw this big Pokemon popping out of the sand.

 **Dash (seeing something glow in Hippowdon's mouth)** : Whoa! I think I see a Chaos Emerald inside Hippowdon's mouth, you guys!

 **Sammy (looking at the glowing gem)** : He's right! Look!

All the kids noticed the emerald and gasped.

 **Hippowdon (looking at the children)** : Why are you here? Who are you all?

 **Koda (gulped)** : We're the children of the Sonic Heroes! We're looking for a Chaos Emerald in this desert and... I think we've found it too. It's in... Your mouth, Hippowdon.

The giant Pokémon looked at Koda for a minute then shook his head.

 **Hippowdon (glaring at Koda)** : No it's not, liar! Get out of here or I will make you!

 **Dash (glaring at the Pokémon)** : Forget it, Uncle Koda! He's not going to listen to us! Pat! Use your Boom Bubble!

 **Pat (inflates his body)** : Boom... Bubble

 **Hippowdon (digging a hole in the ground)** : DIG!

The Hippowdon dodged the Bubble Boom attack.

 **Kids** : (gasp)

 **Chase (looking around)** : Hey! Where did he go?!

 **Koda (standing very still)** : Hmmm... He could be anywhere, Chase. Just keep your eyes open and your ears alert, gang. He could pop out of nowhere.

 **Bat (using his radar to locate the Hippowdon)** : Noiiii...

Koda closed his eyes and used his big sensitive ears to locate the Hippowdon. He heard Hippowdon digging up towards them.

 **Koda (his eyes opened wide)** : EVERYONE! JUMP NOW!

 **Kids (jumped out of the way)** : WHOA!

 **Hippowdon (jumped out of the ground)** : Aaarrggg!

 **Shade (growled)** : Grrr! This is ridiculous! We can't get the Chaos Emerald like this, Koda! We need to fight back!

 **Koda (looking at Shade with a stern look)** : No, Shade! We don't!

 **Shade (chuckling sarcastically)** : Well, talking to him won't help us either, Koda!

Shade pulled out his Pokéball.

 **Koda (grabbed Shade's arm)** : If you are planning on using Luxy again, then forget it! Hippowdon is a ground type. So, it won't be effective.

 **Shade (growling)** : Dang it! Then, what do _you_ think we should do, genius?

 **Koda (looking at the ground)** : I don't know right now, Shade. But, we mustn't fight him. If we do, if will only make things worse!

 **Shade (pushed Koda aside)** : I don't care! We have to get that Chaos Emerald or the world won't be saved!

Shade ran off to the Hippowdon and threw his Pokéball.

 **Shade (threw his Pokéball)** : GO! LUXY!

 **Luxy (came out of the Pokéball)** : Rawwrrr! What do you need Shade?

 **Shade (pointing at the Hippowdon)** : Use Thunderfang on that Hippowdon!

 **Luxy (her fangs started to glow and started to run towards Hippowdon)** : THUNDER...

 **Koda (sitting up and growling)** : Stubborn hedgehog!

Then one of his pokéballs opened on its own. Revealing Goob the Goodra.

 **Goob (noticing that Koda was on the ground and helped him up)** : You alright, Koda?

 **Koda (dusting himself off)** : Yeah. But Shade is attempting to use brute force to get the other Chaos Emerald from that Hippowdon. He's using Luxy, but she's an electric type Pokémon which, will have no affect on a ground type like Hippowdon.

Goob growled and ran towards Luxy.

 **Koda (calling to Goob)** : GOOB! WAIT!

Meanwhile, Luxy ran towards Hippowdon.

 **Luxy (jumping in the air and towards Hippowdon)** : FANG!

 **Goob (still running towards Luxy)** : STOOOOPPP!

 **Goob (mouth** started **glowing)** : DRAGON... BREATH!

The move hit Luxy on the side.

 **Luxy (yelling)** : AAAAHHHHH!

 **Shade (starring at Luxy with shock)** : LUXY!

 **Hippowdon (making a hole)** : DIG!

 **May (pointing at the escaping Hippowdon)** : Look! He's trying to get away! Pala stop him!

 **Pala the Palmon (vines came from her hands)** : POISON IVY!

The move missed the Hippowdon and disappeared from sight.

 **Amber (gasped)** : He just disappeared!

 **Ember (looking around)** : Where'd he go?

 **Diamond (looking at the 2 sisters)** : We don't know where he went, darlings. But, he could have gone anywhere.

 **Shade (glaring at Koda and Goob and growling at them)** : Now look at what you both did! Because of you 2, that tubby Hippowdon got away with the second Chaos Emerald!

 **Diamond (placing her hands on Shade's shoulders)** : Now, now big brother. It wasn't Koda's fault for loosing the Chaos Emerald.

 **Shade (pushed Diamond's hands away and glared at her)** : Of course it's his fault, Diamond! It's also that stupid Godra's fault too for attacking Luxy!

 **Koda (growled at Shade)** : He's a Goodra for starters, Shade! Second, it was actually _your_ fault for loosing the Chaos Emerald, not mine!

Shade ran towards Koda then disappeared. Koda looked around to find the black and white hedgehog. Shade appeared in front of Koda and punched him in the face.

 **Koda (skidded across the ground and flipped back into a fight stance)** : *pant, pant* Is that all you got, you coward?!

 **Shade (let a sly smile slide across his mouth)** : Well, if you want more...

 **Shade (jumped in the air and his hand started to glow)** : Then, I'll give you more! CHAOS SPEAR!

Koda barley jumped but, still got attacked and was blown away and smashed into a big bolder which caused it to break into small pieces.

 **All the kids (but Shade)** : *Gasp* KODA!

Shade walked over to Koda and stopped dead by Koda's injured body.

 **Koda (trying to get up)** : Nnnngg! I-Is that all you got still?

 **Shade (grinned and placed a foot on Koda's back and pushed him back down on the ground)** : Stay down if you know what's good for you, you little brat!

 **Cherry (grabbed her taser gun and pointed it at Shade's back)** : Shade! Get your foot off of one of my older cousins, now! If you know what's good for _you_!

Shade chuckled and did as he was told.

 **Shade (kept looking at Koda, but was talking to Cherry)** : I would put that taser gun away if I were you, Cher...

 **Shade (turned around quickly)** : Or your going to hurt someon-!

Out of reflex, Cherry pressed the button causing the taser to shot out and grabbed Shade and tazed him.

 **Shade (being tazed)** : Nnnggg!

Shade fell down to the ground in a weird froze like position. His eyes were crossed and tongue was sticking out.

 **Cherry (reeling the taser back in the gun)** : Well, lucky I'm not you, pretty boy! Sorry, but nobody hurts Koda and gets away with it! *blows on the gun*

 **Argyle (ran over to Shade and examine his weird body position)** : Dang, sis! Where you learn how to use a taser?

 **Rector (looking at Cherry with a confused look)** : More likely, where'd you get a taser gun from?

 **Cherry (giving both her older brothers a smile)** : Mom suggested that I should keep one with me. So, daddy gave me one. Just iincase something like this happens.

 **Agu (ran past the 3 siblings and ran to Koda with Goob right behind him)** : Boss! Boss! Wake up! Are you okay! Oh Chaos, please tell me your not dead?!

Laura-Su ran over to Koda and placed 2 fingers on his neck and sighed in relief.

 **Goob (looked at the guardian with concern eyes)** : Well, Laura-su? Is Koda going to be alright?

 **Laura-Su (looking at the Goodra with a smile)** : Yeah! He's going to be fine, Goob. But, I think he's needs to rest and possibly needs some patch-up on his wounds. On top of all that, he's going to make a full recovery.

Agu and Goob sighed with relief. Goob walked over to Koda and picked him up.

 **Manny (walking to Goob and the others and looked at his injured older twin brother)** : Well, we better find a place to rest and heal him, dudes. The sun is going to go down soon!

 **Sam (looking at Manny and nodded)** : Your right, bro! We better find somewhere to rest for the rest of the day.

The others nodded in agreement. So, they walked to go find some place to rest. Argyle was pulling the passed out Shade by his leg and dragged him across the sand. Later that evening, Koda finally woke up from earlier. He sat up and looked behind him and he realized that his head was laying on Goob's body like a pillow.

He put his hands on his head and felt a bandage around it. Then, he remembered what happened and groaned a little. Goob's eyes opened slowly and looked up at Koda and lifted his head up slowly.

 **Goob (sighed with relief and looked at Koda with his gentle smile)** : Thank Chaos, your okay, my friend!

 **Koda (looked at Goob with a confused look)** : Where are we, Goob?

 **Goob (looking at Koda with his same smile)** : We're still in the desert. We're just resting until morning and when you recover from the battle you and Shade had.

 **Koda (his eyes widen)** : Oh my bob! What happened to Shade?!

 **Goob (chuckled a little)** : Heh, heh! He was going to finish you, but Cherry tazed him. So, he passed out.

Koda chuckled a little. Then, he looked around and saw everyone else asleep, well all except for Shade, who was by the camp fire and and kept poking it with a long thick stick. Koda felt bad for fighting him and Cherry tasing him. So, he got slowly and walked over to Shade and sat down next to him.

 **Shade (knew Koda was sitting next to him, but kept poking at the fire)** : What do you want, Koda?

 **Koda (looked at Shade with a guilty look)** : I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for losing the Chaos Emerald and for Cherry tasing you.

 **Shade (still not looking from the fire, but, sighed from guilt)** : I'm sorry too. For blaming you and attacking you for it. I should've listen to you and went with your plan and tried not to attack that Hippowdon.

 **Koda (smiled and brought his hand up in front of Shade's face)** : Then, leit's get that Chaos Emerald back! As a team! What do you say, Shay?

 **Shade (gave Koda a glare for calling him "Shay", but, smiled in determination and grabbed Koda's hand. Kinda like a bro thing)** : Alright! We'll get it back as a team!

Koda nodded and got up and walked back to Goob.

 **Shade (thinking to himself)** : Hmm... Why do I feel so good all of a sudden? Oh, well. I hope... No! We _better_ get that Chaos Emerald back! So, we can stop that Dark king from taking over the world!

After that, Shade put out the fire and went to sleep.


	5. The Desert Pt 2: Meeting Freddy

The sun rose up and the rays hit Koda's eyes, causing them to open slowly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then he felt some pressure on his chest and he looked down and once again he saw Ember laying her head on his chest and was sleeping peacefully.

 **Koda (thinking):** *Man! Ember is so cute when she's sleeping!*

Koda couldn't help but to blush! But, he shook his head and got up slowly without waking anyone up. Goob opened his eyes and lifted his head as he saw Koda up.

 **Goob (whisper)** : Well, your awake early, master. Sleep well after talking to Shade?

 **Koda** **(nodded and whisper)** : Yeah! Well, we should wake the others up so, we can get ready and find that Hippowdon and try to convince him to give us that Chaos Emerald to us WITHOUT brute force.

Goob nodded and the 2 friends woke the others up and they got ready for their search.

 **Violet (walking up to Koda with a concern look on her face when she noticed the bandages)** : Koda? Are you okay? I mean... from that fight you and Shade had yesterday.

 **Koda (smiled and nodded)** : Yes, Violet. I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all.

Violet wasn't so sure or so convinced that Koda was okay. But, she shrugged it off. Sammy held the Chaos Emerald out and watched the emerald glow with her eyes sparkling with awe. Koda, Sam and Manny noticed their twin sister's look and all 3 twin brothers rolled their eyes with annoyance.

 **Koda (Walked over to Sammy and snatched the Chaos Emerald from her)** : Give me that, Samantha! We can't find the 2nd Chaos Emerald with you admiring it!

 **Sammy (crossed her arms and pouted)** : Well, excuse me for living! But, I can't help it when it comes to pretty things and this Chaos Emerald is quite the beauty!

Koda rolled his eyes and walked away from Sammy. He noticed that the Chaos Emerald was getting brighter and brighter.

 **Koda (looked at the others)** : Keep your eyes open and your ears alert, gang! The Chaos Emerald is glowing brighter which means...

 **Skye (looking scared)** : The other Chaos Emerald is close by and so is that scary Hippowdon!

 **Chase (looking at Skye)** : Your right, Skye!

 **Neon (looking around)** : Then... Where is he?

The children looked around the area for the Hippowdon. Then once again, the ground started shaking and the Hippowdon burst right out of the ground. He looked at the children with an angry look.

 **Hippowdon (staring at the kids with anger in his eyes)** : You kids again?! Why are you all following me?!

 **Koda (walking up to the Hippowdon)** : We'll stop following you, if you just give us the Chaos Emerald. Please?

Hippowdon look at Koda for a minute, but, shook his head.

 **Hippowdon (looking at Koda angrily)** : I told you before, kid! I don't know what your talking about.

 **Shade (walking next to Koda and growled at the Hippowdon)** : Your lying, you big over-grown hippo!

That insult did it. The Hippowdon yelled in anger and attacked the children.

 **Hippowdon (opened his mouth)** : HYPER...

 **Shade (looking at Koda)** : Watch out, Koda! He's going to attack!

 **Hippowdon (a powerful laser shot out of his mouth)** : ...BEAM!

 **Agu (a fireball shot out of his mouth)** : PEPPER BREATHE!

Both the moves hit each other and caused an explosion. The smoke cleared up and revealed a big hole in the ground where the Hippowdon was standing.

 **Koda (growling with frustration)** : GRRR! Why can't he just hold still?!

Ally was walking over to Koda with a concern look.

 **Ally (holding Bat in her arms)** : Kodwy? Woo otay?

 **Koda (looking down at his little sister)** : Yeah, Ally. I'm fine! But... That Pokémon won't hold still and it's making me frustrated.

The ground started to shake underneath Koda and he gasp.

 **Hippowdon** **(jumping out of the ground)** : Raaarrrrgggg!

 **Koda (being hit by Hippowdon and thrown back)** : AAAAAHHHHH!

 **Everyone (but Hippowdon)** : KODA!

Koda landed on his back pretty hard. He tried to get up but, he couldn't.

 **Koda (groaning in pain)** : UUUHHHHGGGG! That hurt!

All the children ran to the 10 year old rabbit.

 **Sammy (helping Koda get up)** : You alright, Koda? That was a pretty hard attack that Hippowdon did to you.

 **Koda (getting up with Sammy's help)** : Y-Yeah, sis. I'm fine. I-! Nnnggg

 **Goob (walking over to Koda)** : Master, you shouldn't try to do so much after that brutal attack you received. Plus, you still need to recover from yesterday's fight.

 **Agu (nodding at Goob's advice)** : He's right, boss! Let me and Goob try to knock some sense into that overgrown digger! We'll get that Chaos Emerald out of his mouth!

 **Koda (looking at Agu and shaking his head)** : No, Agu! We shouldn't fight him. Remember, fighting and violence doesn't solve anything, it'll only make it worse.

All the other children were looking at each other and thought about what Koda just said.

 **Chase (looking at Koda)** : Then, what do you suppose we should do? Sit around and let that thing get away with Chaos Emerald and let the Dark Prince take over the world and kill our parents?!

 **Ally (tears forming in her eyes)** : NO! Dwon't wet dat happen, Kwodwy!

 **Sammy (picked Ally up and hugged her)** : Don't worry, Ally. Koda wouldn't let that happen. Right?

Koda looked at both his twin and little sisters and nodded.

 **Koda** : Yeah. We'll think of something. But, we can't fight him or we're going to damage the Chaos Emerald.

 **Sam (looking at Koda with a concern look)** : You okay, Bro? You look a little shook up.

Koda ignored Sam and walked towards the Hippowdon.

 **Koda** : Please, Hippowdon! I'm not going to fight you! I just want the Chaos Emerald in your mouth! Can't we just talk about this?

The giant Pokémon looked at Koda with anger still.

 **Hippowdon (opening his mouth again)** : NO! HYPERBEAM!

Koda couldn't jump out of the way in time, but something grabbed him and pulled him out of the way which caused the Hyperbeam to miss him.

 **Koda (rubbed his head and looked up)** : Huh?

He noticed a Mobian he had never seen before. It was a bear with brown fur, wearing blue overalls with one strap down and a red t-shirt underneath it and a red scarf (similar to Sonic's in Sonic Boom) around his neck. He was wearing a red cap backwards with 5 bangs coming out from the strap, like Cherry wears her cap. He look no older than 14. The bear kid took out a Pokéball and threw it. Out of the Pokéball, came out a Wartortle.

 **Bear boy** **(with an Australian accent)** : Squirt! Use Hydro Pump!

 **Squirt (Opened his mouth)** : HYDRO PUMP!

 **Hippowdon (got hit by the Hydro Pump)** : Aaaahhhhh!

The Hippowdon was thrown back with a pretty good force. The boy just stood there and kept looking at the Pokémon. Koda got up and kept starring at the boy and the Wartortle. They both walked over to the Hippowdon.

 **Bear boy** **(he placed his hand on the giant Pokémon's nose and gently pet it)** : It's okay, Hip! There's no need to fight these kids.

 **Koda (his jaw dropped in shock)** : H-Hip?!

Hip just stared at the bear boy and closed his eyes to enjoy the boy petting him.

 **Bear boy** **(noticed the Chaos Emerald in Hip's mouth)** : Hey! What's this gem in your mouth?

Hip opened his mouth wider to let the boy get the Chaos Emerald.

 **Bear boy** **(grabbed the yellow Emerald and stared at it in all)** : Whoa! Now, that's quite a beauty!

 **Koda (ran over to the boy)** : That's our Chaos Emerald.

 **Bear boy** **(looked at Koda with a confused look)** : Chaos Emerald? You mean this gem belongs to you?

 **Koda (nodded)** : Well, technically, it's not _mine_ , but we need that Chaos Emerald for something

 **Bear boy** : Oh.

 **?** : KODA!

Koda and the boy turned around and saw the other children running towards them. They saw the boy, his Wartortle, Squirt, and the Hippowdon, Hip.

 **Sammy (stared at the bear boy in awe)** : Umm... Koda, brother dear. Who's your new friend?

 **Koda (looking at the boy with a confused look and back at Sammy)** : I don't know, sis. But, he saved me from that Hippowdon and he got the Chaos Emerald for us, too.

The boy looked at Koda with an awe look.

 **Bear boy** : K-Koda?! Aren't you the son King Benjamin and Queen Aleena?!

 **Koda (blush a little and chuckled)** : Yep! Well, I'm not the only royalty here. There's me... *pointing at siblings* Sam, Sammy, Manny, Speedy, Billy, Sonya, Patch and little Ally!

 **Agu (getting on Koda's shoulder)** : Don't forget about me, Bat and Goob, boss!

 **Koda (chuckling)** : And Agu, Goob, and Bat.

 **Ember (walking up with Bia flying behind her)** : I'm Ember and this Bia the Biyomon.

 **Neon (walking up to the bear boy)** : And I'm Ember's little brother, Neon and this is Gomo the Gomamon.

 **Gomo (waving)** : Hiya!

 **Neon (pointing at Amber and Gato)** : And this Amber our little sister and her Digimon, Gato the Gatomon!

 **Chase (walking up with his brother and sister and their digimon behind him)** : I'm Chase and this is my little sister, May and her digimon, Pala the Palamon. This is my little brother, Dash and his digimon, Pat the Patamon. Oh, and this my digimon, Tent the Tentomon.

 **Argyle (walking up and shook the bear boy's hand)** : Yo home dawg! I'm Argyle and this is my twin brother, Recto and our little sister, Cherry and her digimon, Vick the Veemon!

 **Aqua** : Hello, mate! I'm Aqua! Nice to meet you!

The bear boy giggled at her accent.

 **Shade (giving the boy a suspicious look)** : I'm Shade and this is Diamond, my little sister.

 **Laura-Su** : I'm Laura-Su!

 **Violet (walking to the boy and bow)** : I'm Violet and this is Gabu the Gabumon!

 **Skye (hiding behind Violet and looked at the boy nervously)** : A-And I'm her little brother, Skye and this is Gao the Gaomon!

 **Gao (bowing down in respect)** : Hello.

 **Bear boy (smiling at the children)** : It's very nice to meet you all! I'm Fredrick.

 **Fredrick (walking over to Sammy and grabbed her hand)** : But, you can call me Freddy for short. *kisses Sammy's hand*

 **Sammy (blush and smiled)** : Oooohhhh! What a polite man.

 **Koda, Sam and Manny (rolled their eyes)** : Oh, brother!

 **Freddy (clearing his throat)** : So, what are y'all doing out in here in this heaping hot desert?

 **Koda (explaining)** : Well, you see... We were looking for that Chaos Emerald for an important mission were on.

 **Freddy** : Oh. What kind of mission?

 **Dash (explained with an excited voice)** : We are going to save the world from the Prince of the Dark Kingdom! He wants to take over the world and he has Arc the Arceus to help him!

 **Freddy** **(gasps)** : The legendary Pokémon who created worlds?! How did he get his mitts on that Pokémon?!

 **Koda (shaking his head)** : We don't know, but, in order to defeat the Dark Prince and Arc, we need to collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds.

The children saw something glowing in Sammy's backpack.

 **Sammy (opened her bag and pulled out the map)** : Wow! The map is glowing!

 **May (walking over to Sammy)** : I wonder where the next Chaos Emerald is located?

The map showed another location on where the Chaos Emerald is.

 **Freddy** **(looking at the map and whistle)** : It looks like the next emerald is located on the other side of the Grand Mobian Sea!

The kids groaned.

 **Freddy** **(giving the children with a confident look)** : Hey! Cheer up, mates! I'll take you there, if you let join on y'alls adventure? What do you say?

 **Sammy (run and grabbed Billy's arm)** : Oh, that would be great! We could use more help. Right Koda?

 **Koda (rolled his eyes and chuckled)** : Heh, heh. Sure. We could use your help, Billy!

 **Freddy** **(smiled big)** : Great! Then, what are we waiting for, mates? Let's go!

The children followed Freddy.

AN: Uh-Oh! Looks like Sammy's got a crush on their new friend, Freddy the Bear.

Remember to R&R.


	6. Missing!

Somewhere in the Kingdom of Element, the Sonic Heroes were sitting in King Diamond's big crystal throne room, talking to one another.

 **Silver (talking to his wife, Blaze)** : I wonder if our kids are alright, Blaze.

 **Blaze (hugging Silver)** : I'm sure they're alright, Silver.

Meanwhile, Ben walked to the window and opened it and walked on the balcony and looked at the scenery and the gleaming crystals of the Kingdom. He was wearing his royal cape and golden crown on his head. He couldn't help but to worry for his children, especially his oldest quadruplet, Koda. Then, he remember what his father, Carlos would say. His wife, Aleena, his step-son, Sonic and his wife, Amy noticed Ben on the balcony and walked over to him and see if he's okay.

He heard their footsteps and turned around and saw them standing behind him. He looked at them for a minute and turned back around. Aleena didn't like the way her husband was. He was like this ever since they arrived 6 months ago.

 **Aleena (walking up to Ben's side)** : Ben? Sweetie...Are you okay? You haven't been yourself at all. Is there something you like to talk to us about?

 **Ben (looking at his wife with a straight look and back at the scenery)** : What is there to talk about, Aleena? I'm perfectly fine.

He walked away from the 3 hedgehogs. Sonic knew Ben for a very long time. He knew Ben was hiding something from them. So, he ran real fast ahead and stopped dead in front of him with his in a stop position.

 **Sonic (giving Ben a stern look)** : Ben! I know you long enough to tell when something is bothering you! What at is it? Please tell us!

Ben couldn't argue that fact, then he looked at Aleena's belly, and saw how bulge it was. Then he walked over to her and stared at her then, at her belly and placed his hand on it and rubbed it. Aleena looked up at her husband and knew exactly what was bothering.

 **Aleena (grabbing Ben's hand gently)** : Sweetie, I know it's weird for the 2 of us to be expecting within a month from now, but, you don't have to worry so much. We're both fine.

 **Ben (chuckled)** : Heh, heh. Well, that's not the only thing bugging me, honey. It's our kids I'm more worried about.

 **Ben (his look turns to concern)** :He knows where they are and will do anything to get his mitts on them. He's probably going to kill them if anything! Maybe we should check on them.

Ben walked into the throne room and walked over to Silver and Blaze. Silver and Blaze saw Ben walking to them and stopped their conversation and stand up.

 **Silver (looking at Ben)** : Hello, your majesty. Is there something wrong?

 **Ben (shaking his head a little)** : No, Silver and please don't use the "majesty" thing. I'm not the only royalty here, you know. Besides, I need you to use your telepathy to see if the children alright at my castle. It's been 6 months and I want to make sure if their okay.

 **Silver (nodding his head to Ben)** : Yes, sir. I'll try to contact one of the royal guards and get the status update on the children.

 **Ben (nodding his head in** **agreement)** : Yes. Contact Argus. He's been loyal to us for a long time. He'll see if the children are okay.

 **Silver (smiled)** : Will do, your majes- I mean...Ben.

Ben smiled and left Silver and Blaze. He walked for a little bit. Then, he saw his wife and a light blue wolf standing next to her. The wolf wore a dark blue robe that represents royalty and a golden crystal crown on his head.

 **Ben (greeting his wife and the wolf)** : Aleena. King Diamond.

The 2 nodded to Ben.

 **King Diamond (nodding to Ben)** : Hello, Ben.

 **Aleena (walking over to Ben and hugging him)** : Ben. I know your worried about our kids and their safety, but, it's not good for your health, sweetheart.

 **King Diamond (nodded in agreement)** : Maybe, you should sit and relax with the rest of us. Cream, Amy and Vanilla are making us some tea and cake.

Aleena grabbed his hand and try to walk with him.

 **Ben (pulling his hand out of Aleena's grip and looked at her with a stern look)** : Relax?! There's a mad king trying to take over this blasted kingdom, Mobius and is trying to kill us! Not only that, he has one of the strongest Pokémon by his side to help him! Plus, Aleena is going to have a baby in a month and you both expect me to relax?!

 **Aleena (slapped Ben on the cheek)** : Now, listen closely, Ben...

Ben looked at his wife in shock as he held the cheek she slapped.

 **Aleena (her eyes tearing up a little)** : I know for the last 6 months was quite pleasant. King Diamond lost some of his men to Arthur and his soldiers. But, I don't want you to stress over this or me and the baby. Everything will be fine.

 **Ben (smiled at his wife)** : Yeah. Your right, Aleena and I'm sorry.

 **Aleena (smiled and Ben wiped away her tears with his hands)** : That's okay. Besides, it's one of our destinies as heroes as well.

 **(My Destiny by Donna de Lory)**

 **Aleena:**

 **I remember memories**

 **From a long, long time ago**

 **I can hear you calling me**

 **To never let you go**

 **As the sun shines down on me**

 **I hold the key to give**

 **Take hold of the destiny**

 **I may give you life**

 **Can you stay forever more?**

 **Or are you gonna leave for me**

 **No matter what it takes for me**

 **I'll find you**

 **Just to be with you one more time**

 **As I will find my way my love,**

 **You've taught me that life can be revived**

 **With this smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed**

 **For your love**

 **Chorus**

 **I can rule the world, my love**

 **Can't you see that we cannot survive**

 **If you'll be by my side the world will be a better place for us all**

 **Ben:**

 **Ever since I met you**

 **I want you by my side**

 **Should I go on my way now, let you go for a ride**

 **If I ever worry,**

 **Then I will run to you**

 **You gave me your everything**

 **And my heart can be true**

 **Can you stay forever more?**

 **Or are you gonna leave for me**

 **No matter what it takes for me**

 **I'll find you**

 **Just to be with you one more time**

 **Stay close to me, my love**

 **You've taught me that life can be revived**

 **With this smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed**

 **For your love**

 **Ben and Aleena:**

 **We will make our way, my love**

 **We know we will never be the same**

 **Sharing of our life**

 **Destiny will never be for your love**

 **You know we will rule the world my love**

 **Memories of you my heart fulfill**

 **T** **rusting in your love**

 **The peace will come to you and me, and the world**

 **Forevermore**

 **The peace will come**

 **Love, love**

Ben and Aleena kissed one another and broke free and gazed in each other's eyes with big smiles across their face.

 **Ben (looking at his wife)** : Yeah. It's not just _our_ destiny, dear. It's everyone's destiny to stop the Dark Kingdom and put Arthur and his minions in their place! We'll stop them.

 **Aleena (smiling at her husband's determination)** : There's the Ben I know and love.

Ben smiled and grabbed Aleena's hand and the 2 walked back into the throne room. But, as soon as Ben opened the door, they saw the others freaking out about something. Ben and Aleena looked at each other with confused looks and walked inside the room. Sonic noticed Ben and Aleena came in ran to them with a concern look.

 **Ben (looking at his step-son with a concern look)** : Sonic? What's wrong? Why is everyone freaking out about?

 **Sonic (looked at Ben with a worried look)** : Silver contacted Argus with his telepathy and he asked him about our kids...

 **Ben (didn't like where this was going)** : And?

 **Sonic** : He said... THEIR GONE!

 **Ben and Aleena (yelled)** : WHAT?! GONE?!

The others nodded.

 **Cream (with tears in her eyes)** : Argus said they left to go do something for a little while, but, he said they didn't come back!

 **Tails (trying to comfort his wife)** : He explained to us that Samantha left a note, but, he said that was a few days ago. He hasn't heard from them sense.

Ben couldn't figure out why his kids would leave. But, then something came to his mind.

 **Ben (looking at Silver with a concern look)** : Did he say _all_ our kids are gone? Does he also mean, Speedy, Billy, Sonya, Patch, Skye and Ally?

 **Silver (nodded)** : Yes. Every last one of the kids aren't there, even their Digimon and Pokémon friends are gone.

 **Amy (looking at Silver)** : Well it's obvious that they would take their Pokémon and Digimon, Silver. Wherever they go, their Pokémon and Digimon would go with them.

The heroes didn't know what to think of this. Their children leave the castle and not go back for a few days. That raised Ben's suspicion about this. Then, he remember something that happened 10 years ago. A few weeks after Koda, Sam, Sammy and Manny's birth.

 **Aleena (looking at the ground with wide eyes)** : It can't be.

The others gave Ben with a confused look.

 **Eggman (walking into the throne room with Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun behind him)** : What can't be, Aleena? What's all this fuss about ya'lls children?

 **Vanilla (seeing Eggman and robots walking towards them)** : Well, the children left the castle a few days ago and Argus hasn't heard or seen them since.

Eggman's robots gasp at what Vanilla just told them.

 **Decoe (was upset about hearing this)** : Oh, no! How tragic!

 **Bocoe (agreeing with Decoe)** : Yes! How will they survive out there?!

 **Bokkun (crying)** : That so sad!

Sonic rolled his eyes at the 3 crying robots and looked at his mom's face and noticed how she was so out of it.

 **Sonic (walking to her and placed his hand on Aleena's shoulder)** : Mom? It's going to be alright. But, what did you mean by "it can't be"?

 **Aleena (look at Sonic with a real worried look)** : I think they were taking or kidnapped! I don't know what to think!

Ben walked over to Aleena and hugged her and she hugged him tightly as tears came down her face.

 **Ben (comforting Aleena)** : It's alright, Alee! Everything will be alright. I promise.

Aleena knew Ben was telling the truth and smiled at him as Ben was wipeing her tears away. Later that night, everyone was asleep, except for Ben, of course. He was on the balcony looking at the stars and the half missing moon. Cream told him that Eggman blasted it, back in Chris' world to show them that if they didn't surrender, that will happen to their world.

He growled a little at that memory. He still can't believe that they had to work alongside with Eggman. But, he shook that thought out of his head for right now and he kept looking at the sky. He was more worried about his children and why they would just disappear like that.

 **Ben (talking to the sky)** : Koda... If you can hear me, please be careful and look after your siblings and your friends. I still like to know where you kids are and why y'all would leave the castle?

After saying that, Ben yawned and walked back to bed.

* * *

 **AN** : We get to finally see what the Sonic Heroes were up to for 6 months and, yes. Ben and Aleena are expecting in a month. I know it's been awhile since I did a chapter with a song in it. But, there will be more of that. I would like to make this story at least 20 to 30 chapters long.

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please read and leave appropriate reviews. But, if you don't like it, don't review it.


	7. Attack of the Desert Beast!

The children were following Freddy through the Mobius Grand Desert still. The desert was big and very hot and the children were getting tired of walking until they stop.

 **Freddy (looking at the kids and chuckled a little)** : Heh, heh. What's the matter, mates? Too tired to walk any further?

 **Shade (panting)** : You... You think?! It's freaking hot out here! How much further can we go?

 **Freddy (looking at Shade)** : Mate, we still got a good while. So, be patience, will ya?

Shade just growled at Freddy. Koda just chuckled at Freddy.

 **Dash (walking up to his big brother Chase and whispered)** : I like this guy already! He got Shade to stop complaining.

 **Neon (wiping his forehead with his hand)** : Uhhggg! Man! What I wouldn't kill for some water to drink or some rain.

 **Gomo (nodding his head)** : Yeah! I would love to swim in some water and let my body cool off!

Freddy looked at the 2 friends and chuckled a little.

 **Freddy (shaking his head)** : Boy! You city kids sure complain a lot over a little bit of heat.

 **Koda (stop dead in his tracks and look at Freddy with a confuse look)** : City kids? How did you know where we came from?

 **Freddy (look at Koda with a smile)** : I can tell by looking at y'alls clothes. You don't see me wearing clothes like that, do ya?

The other kids shook their heads at Freddy's question. All he did was chuckled.

 **Freddy (looking at the kids)** : Not to mention, you and your siblings are royalty, too.

Koda chuckled at the other response. But then, Patch was getting exhausted and past out on the ground.

 **Speedy, Billy, Sonya and Skye (noticed that Patch passed out)** : PATCH!

The 4 kids ran to her and the others noticed this and ran to her as well. Freddy pushed the other kids aside and picked her up.

 **Freddy (placed his hand on her forehead and his eyes widen)** : Uh-Oh! She's starting to get a fever.

 **Ally (looking at Patch with worried eyes while holding Bat)** : Pwatches? Woo otay?

 **Bat (looking worried as well)** : Noi Noibat?

 **Agu (looking at Koda)** : Boss?

 **Koda (looking at his little sister in Freddy's arms)** : Then, she must be getting too hot! We must find a shady spot and fast, too!

The others nodded, but, Shade looked a little concern.

 **Shade (looking at Koda with his arms cross)** : How? If none of you noticed, we're in the middle of a giant desert and I don't see and shade or shelter or water anywhere!

 **Laura-Su (glaring at Shade)** : Well, we need to think of something and know, Shade! If we don't get her cool off, then she'll dehydrate even more, then die!

 **Koda (looking at Tent, Pat and Bia)** : Tent! Pat! Bia! I need you 3 to fly up and see if you can find any shaded place or maybe a pond. Something we need to cool Patch off.

The 3 Digimon nodded and flew up and looked around the desert. Meanwhile, the kids were trying to fan Patch.

 **Shade (glaring at Koda)** : See?! I knew we shouldn't have left the castle! But, no! You wanted to go on this stupid adventure and now look! Your little sister is suffering dehydration because of you! Some big brother you are, Koda!

 **Koda (looking at Shade with a death glare)** : Well, genius! The Oracle of Delphius told me to stop this Dark Prince! But, I can't beat him by myself! I need you and the others to help me beat him!

 **Patch (trying to speak)** : Pl-Please stop fighting. F-Friends should not fight each other.

 **Skye (gently petting her head)** : Shh. Try not to speak, Patch. Koda said you were getting dehydrated. So, he told Tent, Pat and Bia to look for something to cool you off.

 **Patch (looking at Skye then at Freddy and trying to speak again)** : Squirt. Bottle.

The kids were confused on what Patch was trying to say.

 **Speedy (looking at his twin sister with a confused look)** : Squirt? Bottle? What does that mean?

The other kids were trying to think about what Patch was trying to say and why.

 **Sonya (her face lit up on what Patch was saying)** : Ooh! I know! She's trying to say water bottle! The one's we got the other day!

Patch nodded at Sonya's response. The other kids gasp at this and Sammy grabbed her bag, opened it up and dug through it.

 **Sammy (felt the water bottles and brought one out)** : Here! Get her to drink this and fast!

Freddy grabbed the bottle and Patch took it and started to drink it. When she was done, she gave it back to Sammy and tried to stand up. But, she could barely move her legs and when she tried to walk, she fell, but, Skye and Billy caught her in time.

 **Freddy (looking at the young rabbit with a concern look)** : Shelia, I think you should rest first before you start walking again. You _were_ dehydrated a for a few minutes. So, you need stay off your legs until your in better shape.

The other kids agreed at Freddy's suggestion.

 **Koda (looking at his little sister)** : He's right. Maybe, one of our Pokémon should carry you for a little bit.

 **Koda (brought out a Pokéball and threw it)** : Come on out, Goob!

 **Goob (came out of the Pokéball and looked at Koda)** : Yes, master?

 **Koda (looking at the Goodra)** : I need you to carry Patch for me, please. She was dehydrated and she need to rest, but, she can't walk on her own right now.

Goob nodded and walked over to Patch and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Patch didn't mind at all. In fact, she actually enjoyed it. The other kids smiled and started walking again. Then, Tent, Pat and Bia flew over to the children.

 **Pat (noticed Patch on Goob's shoulder)** : Oh, I see Patch is feeling better.

 **Gabu (giggling a little)** : More like she's _looking_ better.

 **Bia (flying to Ember)** : Ember! We found a village at the end of the desert! It's not too far from here. Maybe, we can walk there before it gets too dark.

 **Ember (smiling at her digimon)** : Great! We should get going, then.

 **Freddy (smiling)** : Yeah! To be honest, that village is where I'm from! Maybe, we can go there and rest for a little bit, sound like a deal?

The kids jump with joy and excitement at this good news.

 **Agu (noticed Koda wasn't jumping with excitement)** : Boss? Are you okay? You don't seem excited about getting out of the desert and Freddy's taking us to his village.

 **Koda (looking at Agu with a sad look)** : What's there to be excited about, Agu? Patch nearly died because, I wanted to keep going. Shade is right! I'm not sure that the prophecy is referring to me at all! I'm not Sonic or Cream, Tails, Amy, Knuckles! I'm no hero! I can't do this!

After saying this, Koda ran ahead and a little fast too. The other kids looked at Koda with shocked expressions, then, they glared at Shade. Shade noticed this and gave them a little smirk and looked concern at them.

 **Shade (shrugged at the children)** : What?

 **Laura-Su (pointed her finger at Shade)** : Well, Shade... I hope your happy about this? Koda is upset about what you said!

 **Shade (crossed his arms and glared at the female echidna)** : Well, it's not my fault! He's right! His little sister almost died because, of him.

 **Cherry (flew up to Shade's face)** : How dare you say something like that?! Koda is trying to save the world and our parents from an enemy we never met before and you think it's okay to make him feel bad?! Hmph! Some friend you are, Shade the Hedgehog!

Cherry ran after Koda with Vick and Agu running behind her. After that, the rest of the children ran after them, but Shade and Diamond.

 **Diamond (looking at her big brother with an angry look)** : Aren't you even worried about our folks?! We're all in this together, you know.

 **Shade (staring at his kid sister)** : Yes I'm worried about our parents. But, his father left me in charge and I said we shouldn't have left the castle.

 **Diamond (scoff)** : Koda cares about us and our families. All you care about is yourself.

Diamond flew after the others leaving Shade shocked at what Diamond said. He snapped out of it and ran after the others, not aware that there was something following them.

After awhile, Shade caught up to the other kids and apologize to Koda about what he said and Koda forgave him. The children finally reach the end of the desert and saw the village that Bia was talking about. They got there just in time, too. It was getting dark and the children were getting tired. Luckily, there was a couple of young villagers (ones a dog and the other was a wolf. No more than Freddy's age) that were walking and then, one of them noticed the children.

 **Dog Villager (looking at the children)** : Hey. Look, Nigel! Kids!

 **Nigel *the wolf* (noticed the children and nodded)** : Yeah and they're with Freddy! C'mon Zach. Let's go greet them!

The 2 boys ran to the children.

 **Freddy (looking at the 2 boys and smiled and ran to them)** : Nigel! Zach! Ow ya goin', mates?

 **Zach (smiling at his old friend)** : Nothing much, mate. So... You going to introduce us to your new mates here or what?

 **Nigel (nodding in agreement)** : Yeah! Does your parents know about this?

 **Freddy (shook his head)** : No. They don't know, but, these are the Sonic Heroes children and their on a...

 **Freddy (motioning his hand and telling them to come near and he whisper)** : ... A secret mission, to save the world from the Dark Kingdom.

 **Nigel and Zach (awing)** : Oohhh.

The children introduced themselves and their Digimon friends and the 2 boys introduced themselves as well. They all enter the village and everything looked so peaceful and the people looked so busy as they were setting up the lights, the food stands, game stands, decorations, too.

 **Dash (awing at everything in the village)** : Wow! Everyone is so busy.

 **Manny (agreeing with his nephew)** : Yeah. What's going on?

 **Nigel (looking at the kids)** : You nippers picked the right time to come to our village.

 **Sammy (holding onto Freddy's arm)** : Why's that?

 **Freddy (looking at Sammy)** : Well my dear princess, our village is having a big festival in a few hours.

 **Nigel (nodding in agreement)** : Yeah. There'll be singing, dancing, games, food. It's going to be a blast!

 **Sammy (her eyes sparkling)** : REALLY?!

 **Zach (smiling and chuckling at Sammy's face)** : Yep! Everyone in the village will be there and... We get to wear our Kimonos, too!

The girls squealed at the last, statement except for Cherry, who pointed at her mouth and let out a gag noise. The boys just rolled their eyes and sighed in annoyance at the thought at wearing a Kimono. Nigel looked at the boys and chuckled and noticed Cherry wasn't excited about this and walked over to her.

 **Nigel** : Hey, Sheila. Why aren't you excited like the rest of friends here?

 **Cherry (looked at Nigel with an annoyed look)** : I don't mind the festival, but, I DON'T want to wear something that looks like a DRESS! I'm a Tom-Boy! I prefer jackets, t-shirts, cargo shorts, caps, or any boyish clothes. But, I don't want to wear any girly clothes. NEVER!

Cherry walked away from Freddy and walked into the village. Meanwhile, the other kids were talking about the festival as they were walking into the village.

 **Koda (looking at the others with a concern look)** : I don't know, guys. We need to find a way to get across the Great Mobian Sea and find that next Chaos Emerald.

 **May and Violet (both grabbing Koda's arms)** : PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

 **Koda (pulling his arms away from his niece and his little cousin)** : I said, I don't know, girls!

 **Ember (grabbing Koda's shoulders)** : Oh, c'mon, Koda! We need to relax once in awhile and... Patch still isn't fully recovered completely yet. Besides, if we keep going we'll be too exhausted.

Koda thought about what Ember said and his attention went on Patch, who was still on Goob's shoulders and she talking to him, Speedy, Billy, Sonya, Skye and Ally about what they should at the festival. He smiled at Patch's enthusiasm and excitement and looked back at Ember.

 **Koda (sighed and smiled at Ember)** : Alright. We can stay for the festival, but, we must leave, tomorrow. Okay?

 **May and Violet (both jumping in excitement)** : YAY! YAY! YAY!

Koda just giggled at their excitement. Then, he and Ember noticed Nigel walking over to them with a concern look on his face.

 **Koda (looking at Nigel's facial expression)** : What's up?

 **Nigel (looking back at Cherry and pointed at her and looked back at Koda)** : What's up with Cherry and wearing dresses?

Koda and Ember looked at Cherry and her digimon, Vick and saw them talking to an older female beaver and looked back at Nigel.

 **Koda (sighing)** : That's a story I don't want to talk about right now. Maybe, later. But for now, shouldn't we get ready for a festival?

Ember and Nigel smiled and all the children went to Freddy's house to get ready. A few hours later, the children were all walking around the festival in their Kimonos. The girls even convinced Cherry to wear one, even though she refused several times. Agu, Vick , Gabu and Gao went to the food stands and tried to grab as much of it, since it's all free. Which made Koda, Cherry, Violet and Skye sigh in frustration.

Freddy was wearing his Kimono and was walking over to Sammy.

 **Freddy (clearing his throat and bowed and with "gentlemen" voice)** : *Ahem* My dear Princess Samantha, may I have the honor of this dance, please?

 **Sammy (giggled and played along by bowing back)** : You may, Freddy.

Freddy grabbed Sammy's hand and they both walked into the middle of the village and started dancing. Sammy was surprised on how graceful Freddy can dance since, he's a from the desert part of Mobius. But, something was hiding in the shadows of the night and was getting closer to the village. Cherry, Violet and Skye's ears twitched at a loud roaring sound and ran to Koda.

 **Cherry, Violet and Skye (running to Koda)** : KODAAA!

 **Koda (turned around and saw the 3 mobians running towards him)** : WHAT'S WRONG?!

Then, the roar was real loud and a gust wind hit the village as the roaring creature landed. The villagers ran and panicked. The children were staring at the big creature.

 **Chase (awing at the beast)** : WHAT... ON MOBIUS... IS.. THAT?!

 **Nigel (gulping)** : That's a wild desert, fire-breathing... DRAGON!

The dragon saw the children and roared real loud. May and Violet were hugging Cherry's Kimono. Cherry growled as the dragon was walking slowly them. Koda just watched for a minute to see if the dragon was going to attack them. Cherry just stared at the beast for a minute and let go of Violet and May and slowly walked towards it as it was still walking towards her still.

They both stopped dead in their tracks and just looked into each other's eyes. Cherry slowly reached her hand out and was slowly moving towards the dragon. The creature didn't move a muscle at all as it let Cherry get closer to it. The villagers were amazed at what they were seeing as they were looking through their front doors and windows. Cherry stopped right in front of it's face and starred at it's big, bright, golden eyes.

 **Cherry (slowly raised her hand up)** : Shh. Easy, boy. Easy.

She placed her hand on the nose and very slowly rubbed it back and forth. The dragon closed it's eyes as it was enjoying the rub. But, that didn't last long as one of the male villagers came running out of the house with a gun and try to shoot it. But, it missed and the dragon was startled by this and the strong wind from it's wings caused Cherry to roll back. She got up quickly and ran to the now rampaged dragon.

 **Cherry (trying to calm him back down)** : Hey, Hey! Whoa! Easy, boy! That man wasn't trying to hurt you!

But, the dragon didn't listen to Cherry's calm voice and his big wings flapped a huge gust of wind and blew Cherry back again.

 **Cherry (rolled back)** : WHOA!

 **The children (yelling for Cherry)** : CHERRY!

Cherry sat up and gasp as she saw the dragon running towards her.

 **Cherry (trying to scoot back)** : AAAHHH!

 **Vick (running towards Cherry)** : HANG ON, CHERRY!

Then, Cherry's Digi-Vice started glowing and a bright light engulfed around Vick.

* * *

 **Digimon Theme Song Playing**

 **Vick** : VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

 **Vick (transformed into a blue dragon digimon)** : EXVEEMON!

* * *

Vick flew and rammed to the desert dragon's side which caused it to land on it's other side and hard too. Cherry got up and ran over to Vick and the Desert Dragon.

 **Cherry (got between them and blocking Vick from attacking the dragon)** : STOP, VICK! Your hurting him!

 **Vick (in his new form)** : But, Cherry... He was going to hurt you!

 **Cherry (sighed)** : I know. But, he wasn't trying to attack anyone on purpose! He was just startled by that man's gunshot. Remember, he even let me pet him.

Vick looked at the down dragon then, back at his partner and sighed. But, the dragon got up and blew it's flames at Vick, causing him to fly back.

 **Vick (yelling)** : AAAHHHHH!

 **Cherry (gasping as she saw her Digimon got hit)** : Oh, no! VICK!

 **Violet (looking at her Digimon, Gabu)** : Uh-oh. Help Vick and Aunt Cherry, Gabu!

 **Gabu (looking at Violet)** : Okay, Violet!

* * *

 **Digimon Theme Song Playing**

 **Gabu** : GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

 **Gabu (transformed into a white and blue wolf)** : GARURUMON!

* * *

Gabu ran to the dragon.

 **Gabu (running towards the beast with blue flames forming in his mouth)** : HOWLING... BLASTER!

The dragon flew up and Gabu's attack missed him. The dragon roared and launched it's flames at Gabu. Gabu jumped and dodge the attack. Cherry ran over to Vick and saw him hurt from the landing.

 **Cherry (looking at Vick with a worried look)** : Vick? Are you alright?

 **Vick (looking at Cherry as he was getting up)** : Yeah. It's just a little bruise.

Cherry looked at the battle between the dragon and Gabu with a concern look. Then, she noticed something weird about the way that the dragon was had one foot off the ground. Then, she ran over to it and got a better look at it. She got between Gabu and the dragon and looked at the desert creature.

 **Cherry (using her soothe voice and trying to walk to it)** : Hey, boy. It's okay. Can I please see your hurt foot?

The dragon calmed down and looked at Cherry and nodded and brought his injured foot. Cherry noticed that there was a little thorn in his foot.

 **Cherry (looking at the dragon with a concern look)** : Awww. There's a little thorn stuck in your poor foot. Hmm... Now hold still, please.

Cherry grabbed the thorn and pulled it out and not one chip piece. The dragon placed his foot down and didn't wince one bit. He roared with excitement. He tackled Cherry down to the ground. The kids gasp at this.

 **The Kids (running towards Cherry)** : CHERRY!

But, they stopped and their eyes widen. The dragon was licking Cherry's face.

 **Cherry (giggling)** : Hey! Stop that! It tickles!

Vick and Gabu turned back into Veemon and Gabumon and ran over to Cherry and the rest of the kids followed. The villagers came out of their houses and walked over to Cherry and the dragon as well and watch in awe. The dragon stopped licking Cherry and got off of her and sat down in front of her on his hind legs.

 **Chase (walking over to Cherry and helping her up)** : How on Mobius did you get this thing to calm down, Cherry?

 **Cherry (walking over to the dragon and hugged his nose and pet him)** : Simple! I noticed that when was trying to get away from those attacks, one foot was on the ground and the was off the ground. Kind of like a dog has a paw up when they hurt it? This dragon was doing the same thing. So, I got him to show me his foot..

 **Cherry (showing the little thorn to the others)** : this tiny little thorn was stuck in his foot. So, I pulled it out.

 **Shade (giving Cherry a confused look)** : So, what your saying is, that this tiny thorn is what caused the dragon to attack the village?

 **Cherry (nodding)** : Uh-huh. He's wasn't trying to hurt anyone...

 **Cherry (looking up at the dragon)** : He was just in pain. He was going to show me it, but, one of the villagers try to shoot him, which startled him. Caused him to get riled up.

The dragon roared happily and began licking

 **Koda (smiled happily)** : Well, since we got this over with, shall we continue the festival or what?

Everybody and continued to enjoy the festival. The next morning, the dragon roared happily and began to flap his wings and flew off. The children waved at the dragon and look at one another.

 **Koda (looking at the children)** : Well? How do we get to the other side of the Grand Mobian Sea when we get to it?

 **May (pulling out her PokeNav)** : Hmm... Well, there's a city called Harbor City that's a little further from this village and it said that there's a sea port there as well! Maybe, we can get across the other side by boat. I mean, that's pretty much our only choice.

 **Cherry (shrugged her shoulders)** : That's good enough for me and Vick.

 **Vick (nodding rapidly)** : Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

The other kids nodded in agreement.

 **Koda (put his hand up with Agu's)** : Alright, gang! To Harbor City!

 **All the kids (putting their hands in the air)** : YEAH!

They all waved to the villagers and ran off. The villagers were waving and wishing the children good luck on their journey.

 **May (running with the other kids)** : If we keep up this pace, we should be at Harbor City by nightfall, if were lucky enough.

 **Koda (kept running with Agu hanging on to his shoulder)** : Well then, let's keep running!

The children agreed and they all kept running.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry if this chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters.


	8. Bobby and the Pirates

The children kept running through the forest.

 **Chase (panting)** : Are we... There yet?

 **May (looking at the PokeNav)** : Not yet, big brother! But, we should be there soon!

 **Cherry (trying to keep up)** : Sh-Should we stop and... Take a... A break?

 **Vick (lagging behind Cherry)** : Yeah! I don't know how much more running my poor legs can take!

 **Violet (looking back at Cherry and her and Gabu stopped)** : C'mon, Aunt Cherry!

 **Gabu (looking at Cherry and giggled)** : Your such Slowpoke!

 **Cherry (growled)** : Wait till I get my mitts on you, Gabu!

The other children saw Violet and Gabu standing there waiting for Cherry and Vick to catch up and they stopped running as well and waited for the 4 friends to catch up with them.

 **Chase (tapping his foot impatiently)** : C'mon guys! I'm waiting!

 **Sam (giggles)** : Oh, man! I forgot your dad would say that when he waits for us!

 **Chase (smiled proudly)** : Of course! Where else did I get that line from? My mom?

The children began giggling at that joke. All Koda did was rolled his eyes and shake his head.

 **Koda (looking at the children)** : C'MON! We got to get to Harbor City before night fall!

 **Cherry (glaring at Koda)** : Hey! I'm going as fast as I can, dude!

Cherry and Vick finally caught up to the others and the children were running again. But, there was a few figures following and watching the children in the forest trees. The 1st one flipped his hood revealing a male gray wolf and opened the top of his communicator watch.

 **Mystery figure 1 (pressed buttons on his communicator)** : Your majesty! We found the children. Their all with a bear boy and their heading towards Harbor City. Plus they found 2 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

 **Arthur (talking through the communicator from his castle)** : Excellent! Make sure they don't get away this time, Louis. I want them all stopped and grabbed the Emeralds! I don't want any of them come anywhere near the castle or Arc! DON'T LET ME DOWN!

 **Louis (nodded)** : Yes, your majesty.

Louis closed the lid of his communicator and looked at the other 3 figures that was with him. He nodded to them and they nodded back. He flipped his hood back on and they jumped down from the trees and began following the children some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids finally made it to Harbor City and before the sun setted, too. They walked inside and awed as they saw the beautiful city.

 **Sammy (holding Freddy's arm still and her eyes sparkled again as she saw the city)** : Oh my, gosh! It's sooo beautiful! I'll defiantly live here when I'm older!

 **Koda, Sam, and Manny (rolling their eyes and face palm)** : Oh, brother!

 **Sammy (glaring at her twin brothers)** : Hmmph! Brothers!

Koda felt his shirt being tugged and him and Agu looked down and saw Ally holding Bat.

 **Ally (rubbing her eye and yawned)** : Kowy. Me and Bat twired and hugwy.

 **Bat (yawning)** : Noibat, Bat.

 **Koda (smiling at the 2 friends and rubbed Ally's head)** : Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll find a place to stay, eat and rest for the night. Okay?

 **Ally (looking at her big brother and smiled)** : Otay.

 **Bat (smiling as well)** : Bat, bat!

 **May (looking at her PokeNav)** : Hey, were in luck! There's a hotel near by! We'll rest there!

The others nodded and continued walking. They walked until they found the hotel for them to stay and they walked in. Later, they walked _out_ of the hotel with glum and angry faces.

 **Cherry (pouted and had her arms crossed)** : I can't believe we have to pay 50 rings for each of us to stay for 1 NIGHT! Even that man was nice and they call our Digimon and Bat _pets_! Their NOT pets!

 **Violet (looking at May with a concern look)** : May are you _sure_ this is the _only_ hotel in the city?

 **May (looking at her PokeNav again with a confused look)** : Hmm... Oh, no wait. There's another one a few blocks from this one. Hopefully, it doesn't cost as much as this one and they can let Bat and our Digimon stay with us. Pala hates sleeping out here by herself.

 **Pala (nodded in agreement)** : Yeah! Especially, in this big city.

The children began walking again. They walked around the corner and saw the hotel that May was talking about. It didn't look as big as the other one. It looked more like a home than a hotel. Shade's ear twitched and he turned around and saw nothing and ignored it and followed the children. They all walked inside the building which wasn't as much as the other one and walked over to the receptionist. It was a male panda bear and he saw the children.

 **Receptionist (smiling at the children)** : Good evening, my name is Bobby Panda. May I help you kids with something.

 **Koda (smiling at the panda and walked up to the desk)** : Yes, sir. We would like separate rooms for 27 kids, please.

 **Bobby (smiling and nodded)** : Yes. Follow me.

The children smiled and followed Bobby to a hallway with a lot of rooms.

 **Cherry (walking up to Bobby and gave him a curious look)** : So, how much will it be for staying for one night, Bobby?

 **Bobby (looking at Cherry with a very friendly smile)** : To be honest... It's for free.

The children stopped dead in their track and gave the Panda a bewilder, wide eye look. The panda noticed the children stopped and looked at them.

 **Bobby (giving them a confused look)** : What's wrong? You kids look like you all just seen a ghost Pokémon.

 **Laura-Su (snapped out of her shock)** : Free? How come?

 **Bobby (sighed in disappointment, then, smiled at the children)** : I don't get many people here in _my_ hotel. This hotel used to be so popular. But, ever since that hotel opened up a few years ago, people stopping coming to my hotel and went straight to that one.

The children gave the panda a guilty look.

 **Koda (looking at the man with guilty eyes)** : Mmm... Sorry to hear that, Bobby. But, thank you for letting stay here for the night.

 **Bobby (smiling at Koda)** : Your very welcome, Prince Koda.

The children gasped at this.

 **Manny (looking at Bobby with a shock look)** : Dude! How'd you know his name?

 **Sammy (walking up next to Manny)** : And that he was a prince.

 **Bobby (chuckling)** : I'm familiar with the Sonic Heroes and the Royal family. So, would y'all like something to eat?

 **The children (smiling and cheering)** : YEAH!

Bobby giggled and showed the children to the dining room. After awhile, Bobby came out of the kitchen with a few carts of food for the children. While they had dinner, Bobby give them a curious look.

 **Bobby (clearing his throat to get their attention and it worked)** : May I ask on what brings you kids, here to Harbor City and where are y'alls parents?

 **Manny (swallowed his food and spoke)** : We came because, it was the next place to be before we reach the island.

 **Bobby (getting curious about this)** : An Island? What Island?

 **Koda (got out of his seat and walked to Bobby and showed him the island on the Scroll Map)** : This Island, sir.

 **Bobby (looked at the map in awe)** : Fascinating map, sunny boy! Oh, y'all are preferring to Bygone Island.

 **Cherry (swallowed her steak and gave the old panda a curious look)** : Why's it called Bygone Island and how do you know about it?

 **Bobby (smiled at her)** : No one knows why it's called Bygone Island, but have an old friend that's takes his boat to the island once in awhile. Maybe he can help you all get there.

 **Koda (smiled and nodded )** : Thank you, sir. Oh, about what you ask about our parents, they were summoned by King Emerald to come to the Kingdom of Elements.

 **Bobby (his eyes widen at Koda's explanation)** : The Kingdom of Elements?! Why did King Emerald summoned them there?!

 **Sammy (took a sip of her drink and spoke)** : It was an SOS summoned. The Dark King from the Dark Kingdom is try to take over King Emerald's Kingdom and the world!

 **Kix (nodded in agreement)** : Yeah! Not only that! He's being assisted by Arc the Arceus!

 **Bobby (gulped in fear)** : T-The Legendary Pokémon that said to created worlds?

The children nodded in response and saw how nervous he was.

 **Skye (smiled)** : But, Koda was talking to the Oracle of Delphius and revealed a Prophecy to him, so we're on this mission with him!

 **Bobby (smiled and looked at them)** : Really? So you'll be our Savior, young Koda?

 **Koda (blushed a little bit and scratched his head)** : Heh, heh! I wouldn't call myself a "Savior".

 **Ember (giggled a little bit)** : I like it. It's got a nice ring to you, Koda

 **Koda (blushed a little bit more)** : Ummm... Thanks, Ember. But I'm no savior. I don't think I will be.

 **Laura-Su (gave him a determine look)** : Well, you will be once we save everyone from the Dark King, Koda!

The other kids nodded in agreement.

* * *

After they had dinner and desert, they all agreed to help Bobby with the dishes and after that, they all got showers and got themselves ready for bed. Later that night, Cherry was going to get settle in her bed. The, she heard someone knocking on her door.

 **Cherry (looked at the door with a confused look)** : Uh... Come.. In?

The door opened and 4 familiar heads popped in slowly. Which, Cherry recognized and gave them a warm smile.

 **Cherry (smiling at the figures)** : May, Pala Violet, Gabu, Skye, Gao. Do you 6 need something or what?

 **Violet (gulped nervously)** : Uhmm... M-May we stay with you and Vick, just for the night. Please?

 **Cherry (giggled)** : Alright, you 6. JUST for tonight. C'mon.

The 4 friends smiled and ran and jumped on the bed. Violet and May layed on one side of Cherry and Skye curled up on the other side of her. Vick, Pala, Gabu and Gao decided to lay on the cover towards the end of the bed and curled themselves up like little puppies. 10 minutes later, Koda sat up with sweat running down his face and looked at his friend, Agu, who was sleeping still. He smiled at this and placed his hand on Agu's side and shook him a little.

 **Koda (still shaking him)** : Agu? Agu!

 **Agu (snorting and opened his eyes halfway)** : Huh? Wha? Boss? What's wrong?

 **Koda (his eyes turned into concern)** : I had a nightmare. You wanna... Wanna go walk around?

 **Agu (his eyes opened the rest of the way and sat up)** : Aahhh. Sure, boss!

Koda smiled and got out of bed and walked out of the room with Agu, who jumped off the bed and ran after him. The 2 friends walked down the hallways and once they turned around the corner they heard some voices talking.

 **Koda (looking at Agu and whispered to him)** : That sounds like Bobby talking to someone.

 **Agu (jumped into Koda's arms and whispered back)** : Yeah. Maybe, someone else is here and he's talking to them.

Koda and Agu walked around the corner, to find where the voices are coming from. But, they didn't know that a certain black and white hedgehog and female Luxray heard the conversation and followed them as well. The hedgehog and Luxray found the 2 friends peeking through the dinning room door to see the conversation and they walked up to them and the hedgehog tapped the rabbit boy's shoulder.

 **Koda (gasp a little and turned around and whispered)** : SHADE! What are you doing here?!

 **Shade (giving Koda a suspicion look)** : I was going to ask you the same question, Koda. What's going on in there?

 **Koda (he shrugged his shoulders)** : We don't know. It looks like Bobby is talking to someone. But, he sounds scared.

Koda continue to see the conversation. He saw Bobby talking to 4 cloaked figures.

 **Cloaked Figure 1 (pointing a gun at him)** : We know they're here in this dump! Tell us where they're sleeping at or else!

 **Agu (gasped and whispered to Koda)** : Boss! It's those mysterious cloak figures that attacked us at the castle a few days ago!

 **Koda (looked at Agu and nodded and looked back at the conversation)** : I wonder what _they're_ doing here, Agu?

 **Shade (walked behind Koda and peeked as well and saw the figures and growled)** : I _knew_ they were following us here! I _thought_ I heard something before I walked into the hotel earlier. I think they're here for revenge and try to finish what they started at the castle.

Koda and Agu looked at Shade and gasp a little at this and they looked back at the door to see the cloak figures walking towards Bobby.

 **Bobby (backed up slowly)** : I-I told y'all! I-I don't know where they are!

 **Cloaked Figure 1 (pulling down his hood and revealed a male gray wolf still pointing the gun at the scared panda)** : Your trying our patient, bear boy! We _SAW_ them coming in here! WHERE ARE THEY?!

 **Bobby (noticed that Koda, Shade, Agu and Luxy were peeking through the door and looked back at the figures)** : They.. They left the building awhile ago and probably far away by now!

Koda and Shade sighed in relief when Bobby told them a lie. But, they heard 25 sets of feet coming downstairs and the 2 boys gasp as they saw their friends coming towards them. Koda put a finger to his lips to make sure they would stay quiet.

 **Chase (whispered to Koda but, loud enough for the others to only hear)** : What's going on, Koda? We heard yelling from down here.

 **Koda (whispered back)** : Remember those cloak figures that attacked us at back at the castle?

The children nodded.

 **Koda (looked concern, still whispering to them)** : Well, they're back and they're threating Bobby with a gun!

The children gasp at this. Koda and Shade looked back at the conversation.

 **Cloak Figure 2 (growled and pulled out a Pokeball)** : We're wasting our time with this punk, Louis! The Dark King needs those brats stop and dealt with!

 **Cloak Figure 2 (throws the Pokeball)** : C'mon out, Houndoom!

 **Houndoom (coming out of the ball)** : ROAR!

The Houndoom was standing between Bobby and the cloak figures. Louis was pulled the back part of the gun back.

 **Louis (letting out an evil chuckle)** : I'm going to give you the count of 3. If you don't tell us where the kids are,... *chuckles* then you can probably guess what happens next. Besides, people don't even come here anymore, so, there's no point in keeping it open and _you_ living.

Bobby was scared and didn't know what to do. The children gasp at this and were freaking out in silence.

 **Manny (grabbing a hold of Shade and shaking him back and forth)** : Dudes! We got to think of something and super Sonic fast, too! Bobby's life is on the line!

 **Koda (looking through the door still)** : *We need to think of something and quick. But, we also need to be cautious, too*

Meanwhile, the Houndoom was sniffing for something, while Louis and the other 3 cloak figures were interrogating Bobby and was ready to kill him.

 **Louis (the evil smile never left his mouth)** : Alright. 1...

 **Bobby (shaking in fear)** : I told y'all already! They all left!

 **Louis (still counting)** : 2...

 **Violet (whispering loud enough for Koda to hear)** : KODA! DO SOMETHING, PLEASE!

 **Louis (shrugged)** : 3...

Louis was about to pull the trigger back, but then...

 **Agu (bursting through the door)** : PEPPER BREATH!

Agu's Pepper Breath landed on the ground in front of the figures, causing them to jump back and they saw all the children standing in the door way.

 **Louis (chuckling as he looked at Koda and the rest of the children)** : So... We meet again, Prince Koda.

 **Koda (growling at the figures)** : DON'T Y'ALL DARE HURT OUR NEW FRIEND BOBBY! YOU 4 BETTER LEAVE! NOW!

 **Cloak Figure 2 (pulled down his hood and revealing a male Grizzly Bear and chuckling)** : Not a chance, kiddo! Our king wants us to deal with you kids and to make sure you all don't get in his majesty's way of taking over all of Mobius!

Koda growled and ran towards the figures. But, the Houndoom ran towards Koda.

 **Houndoom (hit Koda on the side, causing him to fly across the room)** : Don't you dare!

 **Koda (landing on the ground hard)** : OW! Okay. Now, I'm hurt!

 **The kids (gasp as they saw Koda on the ground)** : KODA!

Koda tried to get up, but, Louis pressed his boot on Koda's back, to keep him down.

 **Louis (keeping his foot on Koda's back)** : Don't waste your breath or strength, kid. It's not worth the risk.

All Koda could do is growl at the grey wolf and he kept trying to get up still, but he couldn't. Then, a light came from Koda's belt, which made everyone in the room gasp. Out of his Pokéball came Goob, Koda's Goodra.

 **Goob (growling at the bad men and roared)** : RAWWRRRR! Get away from my trainer!

 **Koda (giving Goob a confused look)** : Goob?

 **Shade (groaned as he face palm)** : Not again!

 **Louis (snort with amusement)** : Pfftt! Oh, man! You kids _have_ to be that desperate, if you're planning to beat the Dark King with a big slimy freaky Pokémon like Goodra!

 **Goob (growling at the insult and walking towards Louis)** : GRRR! Why you-!

 **Koda (getting up quickly and getting in front of Goob and stopped him from going any further to the men)** : Whoa, whoa, Goob! It's alright! Just ignore the big bad wolf and use your Dragon Breath on Houndoom!

 **Goob (Sighs and concentrated on Houndoom)** : Alright, master. DRAGON BREATH!

The move went straight to Houndoom. The Pokémon didn't move in time as he was taken a direct hit from the Dragon Breath.

 **Houndoom (flying back)** : Aaaahhhhh!

 **Brown Grizzly Bear (gasping as he saw his Houndoom flying back)** : HOUNDOOM, NO!

 **Houndoom (flying back and hitting the wall)** : OOF!

The Houndoom landed on the ground and his eyes were swirled, indicating he fainted.

 **Brown Grizzly Bear (growled and pulled out Houndoom's Pokéball)** : Grr! Houndoom, return!

The Houndoom returned to his Pokéball and Louis growled and the children and Bobby cheered.

 **Louis (pulled out his gun and pointed it to Koda)** : I've had just enough of this kiddie nonsense! I'm finishing you now!

He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out of the gun and it was going towards Koda, but Bobby pushed him out of the way and took the bullet's hit and he slid on the ground.

 **Kids (gasped as they saw their new friend on the ground)** : BOBBY!

 **Louis (chuckles at this)** : Now, who's first? How about you, fox boy?

 **Skye (shaking in fear and tears were falling down his cheeks)** : No!

 **Chase (getting in front of his best friend and had his arms out)** : You better not point that thing at my friend!

 **Louis (he shrugged at this and pointed his gun at Chase)** : Well, if you insist! You'll go first, blue boy!

Chase braced himself for the attack.

 **Tent (flew up)** : Don't worry, Chase! SUPER SHOCKER!

A rod of electricity came from Tent's antenna and hit the hand that Louis had the gun in.

 **Louis (dropped the gun and hold his hand in pain)** : OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE!

 **Tent (landed on Chase's shoulder)** : Your welcome!

 **Louis (growled and looked at his comrades)** : We have no time for this! Let's get going!

 **Brown Grizzly Bear (gave him a concern look)** : B-But, Louis! The Dark King wants us to-!

 **Louis (cuts him off as he growls at the bear)** : Who cares, Rufus?! We'll report this to King Arthur!

 **Koda (giving the wolf a confused look)** : King Arthur? That's his name?

 **Louis (sneered at the young hare)** : None of your concern, kid! We're out of here!

Louis pulls out a smoke screen ball.

 **Shade and Koda (ran to the men)** : WAIT!

But it was too late. Louis threw the ball down and white smoke came from it and covered up the entire room. The group coughed at this and once it cleared up, the mysterious men were gone, but all the children and their Digimon and Pokémon friends were still here.

 **Manny (gasped at this)** : Whoa, dudes! They disappeared again!

 **Sammy (looking around as she held Freddy's arm)** : Well, on the bright side, we're all still here and we know the name of our enemy now, too.

 **Laura-Su (gasped as she saw something)** : Oh, no! Bobby!

She ran to the fallen panda and the children gasped and followed her to their new friend. Diamond checked the pulse on his neck.

 **Diamond (she sighed in relief as she felt it and helped him sit up)** : Thank, Chaos! You're still alive, Bobby! We thought he killed you.

 **Bobby (he chuckled and wince in pain as he held his shoulder)** : Yeah. But the bullet still got me, but only in the right shoulder.

After a few minutes, Sammy had a tweezers and pulled the bullet out, thankfully, it wasn't deep, but they're were still a little bit of blood coming out, but Skye and Patch cleaned it up and wrapped in a bandage.

 **Patch (finished tieing it up)** : There! All done! Is your arm okay to move around, Mister Bobby?

 **Bobby (moved it around and hugged Patch and Skye)** : Yes, thank you both!

 **Patch and Skye (smiled and hugged back)** : Your welcome!

 **Koda (smiled and sighed in relief)** : Thank Chaos, you're alright, Bobby and... Sorry you got hurt.

 **Bobby (smiled and tussle Koda's hair)** : It's okay, Koda. At least you kids stop them before they did anymore damage to the hotel.

Koda just smiled at this.

 **Skye (yawned and rubbed his eye)** : Boy. I'm still sleepy.

The others nodded in agreement as they did the same thing.

 **Bobby (smiling at the tired children and chuckled)** : Tell y'all what, you all get some rest and tomorrow, I'll get an old friend of mine to take y'all to that island on his boat, sound alright?

 **Kix (nodding)** : Yep! That's sounds good to us! Night y'all.

The others said good night as well and they all retire to their rooms. Koda, Agu, Shade, Luxy, Goob and Bobby were the ones left in the room.

 **Bobby (giving them a confused look)** : Why aren't you guys going to bed with the other children?

 **Koda (giving him a worried look)** : Who were those evil men and why were they talking to you?

 **Bobby (sighed in disappointment)** : Those men are the Dark King's henchmen. They came here and talking to me about y'all. They wanted me to tell them where y'all were and take them to y'all. But, I refused to do that to any of you. So, I told them I didn't know who they were talking about.

 **Shade (nodded to Bobby)** : That was pretty dumb, by you did it so they wouldn't get us. At least we fought them off and they're gone... For now.

 **Bobby (smiled and nodded to Shade's response)** : Mmm. Thank you guys for y'alls concern. Good night, boys.

 **Shade, Koda, Agu, Luxy, and Goob (nodded to himas they walked off)** : Night, Bobby.

They finally made it to their rooms and Bobby went to his desk and looked through his note pad and found the number he was looking for and dialed it. Then, there was a voice on the other side of the line.

 **User on the other line** : Hello? Bobby?

 **Bobby (smiled as he heard the familiar voice on the line)** : Hello, old friend. I need a favor... I need you and your crew to take 27 children, plus 10 Digimon friends and some Pokémon friends to Bygone Island.

 **User on the other line** : Sure!

* * *

The next morning, Bobby made the children breakfast and they all are and a few of them did conversations with Bobby and thanking him for letting them stay and everything he's done for them. They were waiting at the dock for Bobby's friend to come.

 **Chase (taping his foot rapidly and groaned impatiently)** : Ugh! How much longer will it be, Bobby?!

 **Bobby (smiled at him)** : Have patient, Chase. They'll be here soon.

 **Shade (gave him a confused look)** : Uh, "They"? I thought you said you have one friend?

 **Bobby (Gave him a nervous smile)** : Well, he's old friend of mine, but he's not exactly alone on his ship, he's got a crew. Y'all see, he's actually a-!

 **Aqua (gasp and pointed to something)** : OI! Look alive, mates! There's a ship coming straight towards us!

 **Bobby (smiles as the ship is coming towards them)** : Oh, here he comes.

 **Kix (gasp in shock)** : That's your old friend's ship?!

The ship stopped at the dock and an old anchor dropped down and a couple of men threw a rope on one of the dock's post and tighten it so it wouldn't drift off. Then, a wooden board dropped to the dock and there was a few mobians ran down the board. These men were wearing old, torn clothes, shoes or boots, some were wearing kerchiefs on their heads, bandas.

Then, a dark gray fox was at the top of the board walk. He wore a long sleeve red coat with yellow buttons on the side, white pants with a black belt with a golden buckle, black boots, and he wore a black captain's hat on his head.

 **Dark Gray Fox (waved at the old panda)** : A-hoy, Bobby! Long time, no see!

 **Bobby (smiled at him and waved back)** : Hello, Captain Zorro! It's so good to see you again, old friend!

The children gasped when Bobby said "old friend". Cherry tugged on Bobby's shirt, he bend down to her level .

 **Cherry (whispered in his ear)** : Your old friend is a Pirate Captain?

 **Bobby (nodded as he smiled and chuckled)** : Yes, he is! Children, this is my dear old friend, Captain Zorro!

 **Captain Zorro** **(walked down the deck and gave Bobby a handshake)** : Good to see ya, mat-! Say, what happened to your arm, matey?

 **Bobby (saw his arm and smiled at him)** : It's alright. We were attacked last night and I got hurt, but it's fine!

 **Captain Zorro (gasp a little)** : Attacked?! By who?!

 **Sam (chuckles nervously)** : Well, by the Dark King's minions! But we took care of it!

 **Captain Zorro (saw Sam and the other children)** : The Dark King, huh? Who are these little mateys, Bobby?

 **Koda (walked over to him)** : We're the children of the Sonic Heroes.

The children bowed and introduce themselves to him.

 **Captain Zorro (Smiles at them)** : Nice to meet the children of the famous Sonic Heroes and the royalty.

 **Koda (smiles at him)** : Nice to meet you too, Captain Zorro.

 **Captain Zorro (looks at Bobby)** : Well, we should be heading off.

 **Bobby (nod his head towards him)** : Yes, my old friend.

 **Bobby (looks at the children)** : Well, kids. You all take care of yourselves and please save Mobius from the Dark Kingdom.

 **Shade (He nodded towards him)** : We will, sir. Thank you for everything.

Bobby smiled as the children followed the pirates on their ship and waved at him as they sailed away from the harbor.

 **Koda (walked to the front of the ship and looked at the wide ocean)** : Don't worry, mom and dad. We're a few Chaos Emeralds way from finding y'all and saving Mobius.

* * *

This is the last chapter for right now. Hope everyone enjoys story will probably be remake

But please leave clean and appropriate reviews. Remember , if you don't like it, don't review it.


End file.
